Love & Lust in Thailand
by Stun04
Summary: JateRated M, Dark Jack, Kate, Thailand, and probably way too much smut. I don't think there is much else that needs to be said.
1. Chapter 1

Ok gang so I know I said I was taking a break from Jate, so this is the closest I could come up with. AU since Island Kate has seriously made me want to see her get eaten by a polar bear, I've decided to stick with AU Kate. So this is very AU Jate meet in Thailand and this is probably my Darkest Jack yet so be warned, this fic is stocked with smutt, probably too much, Also being this fic is placed in Thailand but I know no Thai, everyone will conveniently speak English. This is a fic dedicated to CaughtInTheMoment for her birthday. So I hope you all enjoy.

Jack Shephard leaned against a cracked wall inhaling his cigarette slowly. His dark eyes took in his surroundings almost lazily, though if someone looked closely they would see his eyes were as sharp as an eagle's. He watched as the whores and the low lives stumbled in and out of the club that he happened to be leaning against. He sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. He took out his pack and scowled realizing he only had two cigarettes left. Not enough to get him through the night. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with his evening but he figured that being in the worst section of Phuket with nothing to lose, he would easily find something to do with his time. Maybe he'd start by getting new cigarettes and possibly a nice big bottle of booze to wet the pallet. He moved from the wall and stepped onto the crowded sidewalk keeping his eyes and ears open. A tourist would have to be completely brain dead to find themselves in this part of town, he was amused that though he had lived here for almost a year people still targeted him as the stupid American. They usually found themselves proven wrong when they tried to lift his wallet and found themselves with a blade to their neck. Looking one way and to another he headed slowly down the road. He suddenly heard his name being called and kept walking but keeping his attention to the sound of his name. He stepped off into an alley and waited a second later someone went by and he reached out snagged the person slamming them against the wall. It only took him a few seconds to identify the person as Benny Wilkins, the sleezy rat who made his rounds throughout the Phuket streets.

"Jack, Jack it's me" he voice was high pitched due to the fact Jack's arm was smashing his windpipe. Jack let go of the man and stepped back looking at Benny with nothing but annoyance.

"What do you want Benny?" Jack asked already looking back out at the road and thinking of what his next step should be.

"Easy man, I just came to tell you Atid is hosting a private party and you've been invited." Benny said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why the hell would Atid invite me to one his parties?" Jack asked suspiciously. "The last time I saw him he threatened to skin me alive and feed me to his dogs." Jack said knowing that if anyone could make that happen it would be Atid.

"Eh he was just mad that you screwed his sister, he's over it" Benny said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway this little gathering is right up your alley. Poker, whores, death inducing games, all your favorite things."

Jack sighed wondering if it would be worth going or not. Then again winning some money at poker would be worth the effort and as long as this wasn't a set-up for indeed screwing Atid's sister Aziah then it could be worth it.

"Fine" Jack said taking out a cigarette and lighting up. "Lead the way."

A short time later they arrived at what looked like an abandoned building. Jack was pretty sure whatever was going on inside was highly illegal but he also knew he had nothing to worry about the police were already in Atid's back pocket. They entered through the side door and Jack found himself standing in front of a very large man.

"Uh it's cool, this is Jack Shephard and my name's Benny."

"I know who you are twit" the bouncer said. "Shephard was invited, not you."

"But I'm with Jack he doesn't do anything without running it by me first. I'm his confidant." Benny said his voice reaching a squeak level that only dogs should be able to hear. Jack threw him a disgusted look, his only use for Benny was finding out what places were hot for a good poker game. The bouncer looked at Jack and shook his head almost in pity. He let both of them through. Jack let his eyes wander the room and saw it was pretty much set up like a party bar. There was a large bar with scantily clad women serving liquor. There were tables set up with people huddled around him. The random barks of cheering he heard tipped him off that they were the "chance tables" They were set up with some kind of device that could most likely cause death. Thus the term "chance tables." Jack let his eyes roam over the couple tables nearest him and saw one set up for Russian Roulette, another for cocaine races and the one closest was a drinking shot game of some sort. Jack found himself heading to the drinking game. As a person capable of common sense, Jack knew that playing at these tables was completely stupid but he couldn't help himself. He had done the roulette table and had even hit the cocaine races before. He moved up to the table and the man pouring the shots looked over at him.

"Snake's blood" the man said. "Might have venom, might not"

Jack nodded, indicating he was in. As he was readying to drink his shot he glanced up and he made eye contact with a beautiful brunette who looked like she belonged anywhere but this hellhole. She seemed to look him over and when noticing what he was doing and what he could be doing to himself she gave him a sad look and continued on. Jack shook it off and looked at the shot glass, what the hell he thought and threw it back. He felt it go down and when he was done he shook his head slightly. He waited for any kind of reaction but nothing happened. Suddenly the man next to him started gasping and gagging for breath and collapsed on the ground. Jack looked at the man and then back at the table with no show of emotion. There would have been a time when Jack would have seen this and he would have dropped everything to save the man, but that time was over. Jack was no longer a doctor and no longer responsible. Two men came and took the man away; Jack figured if given an antidote in the next five minutes he would survive. However nothing came for free so the man would probably have to sell his soul to the devil for a cure. He smirked, men who wanted to live should never play suicidal games, it usually cost too much in the end. He stepped back from the table and glanced around; he noticed Benny had disappeared, probably off hustling someone. Jack stepped up to the bar and a woman busting out of her top gave him a shot of whiskey. Jack slammed it down ridding his mouth of the taste of blood. He turned and came face to face with Atid.

"Hello Atid" Jack said calmly. He still wasn't sure what to make of his invitation to this little get together.

"Hello Jack, I'm so glad you could make it" Atid said smiling. "Would you like to come join us in the back room?"

Jack eyed him warily. It wasn't that he was afraid to die, he wasn't. It was just choosing to die one way against another way that could be horrifically painful was a different story. Jack didn't quite believe that Atid was quite over Jack screwing his baby sister and then leaving her without as much as a goodbye.

"Why don't you tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked motioning to the bartender for another shot.

Atid's eyes darkened and Jack knew they were finally getting somewhere. "I need your help Jack, and as much as I would like to kill you for what you did to Aziah, I have to move on from that because business comes first."

"Jesus" muttered Jack. "What I did to Aziah, you make it sound like I raped her and left her in a pool of her own blood."

"She fell in love with you and you left her with no consideration." Atid said darkly.

"I met her and slept with her the same night, not exactly the foundation for love. Did you ever think she just told you she loved me so she wouldn't look like a disgrace in your eyes? Believe me she was no virgin before I got there." Jack said with a roll of his eyes. Jack knew he was treading on very thin ice and easily his life could come to an end but he didn't really care. "So what do you need my help with?" he said slamming down the shot he had ordered.

Atid took a deep breath knowing one, Jack was right his sister was a whore but he still had to defend her honor, for a little bit anyway. Two, there was a lot of money at stake and Jack Shephard was the man for the job. "I have a high roller in back, doesn't know when to shut his mouth or open it. He is however in company of quite a bit of money and goods and I want them. I need you to go in there and win everything."

"And what do I get for my services" Jack asked sounding bored but secretly interested.

"I let you live for your association with my sister and I'm sure there are a couple things I could work out for you." Atid said.

Jack sighed, "Alright lead the way." With that they headed into the back room.

_Hours later_

Jack sat back in his chair and looked at all his earnings with a smirk. The high roller had to be dragged out practically sobbing uncontrollably. Atid looked at Jack. "Keep the cash I'm more interested in the shipping contracts."

"Fine with me" Jack said gathering up the obscenely large amount of money he had just earned.

"You are also free from any wrath or hits I may or may not have put on you. Also please let me allow you the company of one my girls for the night. Normally I'd give her to you for free but she's special. So I'll give her to you for half the rate."

Jack chuckled. "I've never had to pay for sex in my life, not seeing the need to start now."

Atid gave him a grin, "She's different. American and it's her first night. In fact you would be her first."

"How the hell did you manage to snag an American?" Jack asked looking at his pack of cigarettes sadly. He had smoked his last one during the game. Maybe Atid would forget about the whore and would just send someone to pick him up some smokes.

"Her loser of a boyfriend tried to come here and run a hustle, when he got caught he realized he owed us quite a bit of money. He promised to find it but left his girl with us for collateral. He never came back so I'm having her work off the debt. She's been here quite awhile doing other things, but I'm beginning to need my money so I've bumped her up to whore." Atid said as if talking about giving someone a promotion. Jack sighed, whores never bothered him but women forced into prostitution never settled right with him, especially children.

"She of age?" Jack asked, counting his money.

"In her twenties, and very healthy." Atid said.

Jack shook his head, "She's here by force and I'm not a rapist."

Atid gave him a sad smile. "Well I guess if you don't want her I'll have to let Marco take her."

Jack looked up trying not to give anything away. Marco was a terrorist from South America who settled here in Thailand. He had a nasty temper and was known for his mistreatment of women. Many women who left with him, never came back the same, he had a tendency to play with knives. No woman should ever be forced to go with a man like Marco.

Jack sighed, fucking hell he thought to himself. "Fine bring her in and let me take a look." Atid smirked to himself, he knew Jack was a rotten son of a bitch but even he wouldn't let a woman go off to be tortured and possibly murdered at the hands of a psycho. Atid never had any intention of giving her to Marco but Jack didn't need to know that. The girl was a nice kid and was put in a lousy position. He felt bad she had to go through this but business was business and her boyfriend was who should be held responsible. Atid figured a man like Jack would be good to her on her first night out. He nodded to one of his men and a few minutes later they came in with the woman. Jack looked up and saw the brunette from earlier. He was taken at how beautiful she was but made sure to show no indication to as how he was feeling. She avoided any eye contact with him and the people in the room but Jack could sense the fear pouring off of her in waves. He also could see though in her stance that she had a strength and stubbornness about her. Something told Jack this woman had not made life easy for Atid.

"Kate, I want you to meet a good friend of mine named Jack. You will be accompanying him tonight, in fact how about I let you use one of my finest rooms?" Atid said generously. The woman named Kate, finally looked up and she peered in Jack's direction. Her eyes passed over him quickly. She then shot Atid a nasty look that made Jack chuckle. She gave him a nod but her eyes basically told him to fuck off.

"Excellent, why don't you two head off then and have a good time." Atid said gesturing them to leave. Jack stood up and went towards the girl and the door. He took her elbow and felt her stiffen beneath his touch. This should be interesting he thought to himself wryly. They walked out back into the club and Kate led him to a stair case in the corner. They went up to the landing and she opened another door that held another staircase. After following those they came to a hallway and the noise from downstairs could barely be heard. She led him to a door and opened it revealing what could have been a hotel room. It contained a bed, TV, table, bathroom and small kitchenette. Jack let his eyes wander the new surroundings. Kate watched him warily; they were so far away from everyone else that if he did anything to her, no one would know. Jack sat at the table and groaned wanting a cigarette more than anything. He looked at her.

"You have any cigarettes?" he asked.

Kate didn't reply but just stared at him. Jack sighed. "Look sweetheart, I'm not here to fuck you ok? I just took you so they wouldn't give you to that sadistic bastard Marco." He watched her grow pale at the name. "Yeah, so anyway do whatever you want, watch television; take a damn bubble bath for all I care. But if you have any cigarettes would you mind sharing?"

"I don't smoke" she said moving closer into the room, was this guy for real? He was shelling out money for her and didn't expect anything in return. "Anyway smoking will just kill you" she said.

Jack laughed at that, "The sooner the better" she thought she heard him mutter.

She moved to sit at the other chair at the table with him. "I saw you drinking the snake's blood, not too bright"

Jack glanced over and saw that she was looking at him directly. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. He looked away and stared at the table. "Can't argue with you on that one."

"Is it alright if I call you Jack?" she asked noticing his confused expression. "I understand some guys want to use fake names. Do you want me to go by another name?"

"Real names are fine with me" Jack said. "I'm not much for games"

"So what do you do for a living, Jack?" she asked.

"I play poker and you sure have a lot of questions" he said shooting her a dark look.

She shrugged, "Seems to me if you were going to hurt me you would have started already. You might be the nicest John I get hooked up with. Just trying to enjoy it I guess."

Jack gave her a once over with his eyes and Kate noticed how cold they were. "First things first, I only paid for you so you didn't end up tied to a bed while a psychopath rapes you with a knife ok? That will probably be the nicest thing I will do ok? Now I'm going to rest on the bed cause I'm fucking exhausted, if you try to steal my money or anything just know the minute you get downstairs you're Marco's girl." He said with a smirk. Kate watched as he lay out on the bed and closed his eyes. Kate sat at the table for a bit just watching him sleep. She knew he was right the minute she left this room, her life would be over. She quietly got up and went to the bed. She sat on it and rested against the headboard. She flicked on the tv and flipped through until she found an American sitcom running over here though it had been cancelled for a couple years back in the states. Every once in awhile she would look over and watch Jack as he rested. He looked younger and almost peaceful when he was asleep. When her program was over she channel surfed and found her self on a channel running porn. She stopped for a second to watch as the woman was giving the guy a major blowjob. Blushing, she quickly changed the channel. It was funny that a woman who was shy around sex would find herself as a whore in Thailand. She didn't mind sex; it had just never been very good for her. Her ass of an ex-boyfriend Sawyer, who left her here, had never been all that good. In fact in all of Kate's 27 years she had never had an orgasm. She found her eyes once again wandering over to the sleeping man. She couldn't help but let her eyes sweep over his body. He was lean and tall and muscular. She noticed the slight bulge in his pants and felt herself lick her lips. There was something very dangerous about this man but also there was a good about him. If she was to have sex with him perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad. She had been terrified of who her first client would be but Jack was not bad at all. Kate began to let her mind wander back to the porn and she couldn't help but ask herself what Jack might feel like in her mouth. She slid down the bed so she was lying next to him and her face was just inches from his. After a few seconds Kate couldn't resist and she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

Jack was a light sleeper; he had to be to survive. He had been aware of her joining him on the bed, watching TV, had she just been watching porn? He also was aware of her lying down next to him and he was very aware of her lips being pressed against his. He pulled away almost immediately and opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. He watched as Kate's cheeks grew red in a blush.

"I just wanted to see what you tasted like" she whispered shyly. Jack couldn't believe he had actually picked up a shy and bashful hooker.

"Look. Kate you're going to get paid sex or no sex so…" before he could finish she spoke up.

"It wasn't about the money." She said coldly. "I just wanted to be near you. Excuse me for my temporary brain loss" she said starting to sit up. Jack reached out and grabbed her arm and before she knew it she was pinned underneath his body. She knew she should be scared but all she could feel was his body against hers and the anticipation coursing through her veins.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you want to be close to me?" his voice was harsh but Kate swore she saw a hint of vulnerability flash through his gorgeous brown eyes. It was gone so quick though she wasn't sure if she actually saw it or not.

"I can't explain it" she said her voice hoarse.

"You were sold into prostitution Kate. I may be a bastard but I'm not a fucking bastard and I'm not a fucking rapist." He said starting to roll off of her but her words stopped him cold.

"What if I told you it wasn't rape, what if I told you I wanted you just as bad as you wanted me." Kate could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth. Jack looked at her and didn't say a word but to Kate it seemed like he was searching her soul for answers.

"What do you want?" he asked. Kate noticed the coldness in his voice was now replaced by heat.

"You inside me" she gasped out as he crushed his mouth to hers. Within seconds his tongue was in her mouth exploring it fully. Kate was struggling to get closer to him by wrapping her arms and legs around him hugging him close as their mouths moved together in the act of lovemaking. She felt his hands move down her thighs to her skirt and felt him push the skirt up toward her waist. She attacked the button and zipper on his jeans, both understanding that this was not going to be slow and gentle. They both wanted it right now and no later. She grappled with his jeans and after getting them undone she shoved them down so they were barely grazing his hips. Jack reached beneath her skirt and moved the crotch of her panties to the side. He looked up into her eyes and saw she was flushed and waiting for him. He led himself into her and joined them with a deep thrust that caused her to cry out and for him to see spots. He began to move almost immediately, and he felt her hang onto him as he fucked her with long and hard thrusts. He braced himself on his arms and hammered into her enjoying the sounds that were coming from her lips. She was moaning and writhing beneath him and that was turning him on even more as his thrusts stayed just as hard but became more shallow.

"Oh god Jack" he heard her whimper. "Something's happening" she bit out and Jack could see her fighting against something. Finally it dawned him, she was about to come and her fear and struggle against it indicated she had never come before.

"Fuck Kate," he bit out, part of him not wanting to deal with this and another part of him almost proud that he was going to give her the first orgasm she'll ever have. "You're coming Kate, don't fight it, relax and let it take over you." He bit out as he pushed into her harder. He watched as she tried to relax but could still feel her fear of completely letting go. He reached his hand down and began to massage her clit and seconds later she let out a primal scream and her whole body arched of the bed and into his arms. She was whimpering and moaning as her body shuddered from her pleasure. Jack felt himself stop to watch as her orgasm ripped through her body. He bit his lip as she clamped down hard on him. Finally she came down from her high and she rested on the pillow her eyes closed as she slowly got her breath back. She opened her eyes and Jack saw awe and almost affection in them. Shit that wasn't supposed to happen, the last thing he needed was some girl looking at him with love struck eyes. He also became aware of his own body's need for release so he looked away from her and began to resume his thrusts. He felt her wrap her arms around him and pull him towards her as she held him while he fucked her. It was too intimate for Jack so he went to pull from her embrace but found she wasn't budging. He began to feel himself swelling and the need to come overtook any discomfort he had about being so close to Kate. He fucked her hard and seconds later he made the mistake of looking into her eyes and almost froze at the look she was giving him, for once in his life he felt almost wanted. Though his mind screamed at him not to do it Jack allowed himself to do something he rarely ever did with a woman. As he began to come he bent his head and took her mouth kissing her deeply. His body shook with its release and he moaned against her mouth. As he felt the last few shudders pass through him and he knew he had filled her completely, he found himself unable to break from the sensual kiss they were engaged in.

Kate moaned against him in pleasure while their tongues entangled with one another. He was a brilliant kisser and Kate found she couldn't get enough of his taste. Her body still shook with small tremors from her orgasm and her lower extremities still felt warm from the feel of his hot seed shooting into her. She was flushed and her body was humming from the orgasm she had. She couldn't believe what she had been missing out on all these years. That had been incredible her whole body had felt like it had been touched by live wire. That live wire being Jack. They both pulled from the kiss to gasp for breath and Kate couldn't help but place tiny kisses along his jaw line. She felt him stiffen within her embrace and she figured this was coming. She knew he was uncomfortable by the affection she was showing him but Kate didn't care. He had just given her pleasure she had never had before and if she wanted to take care of him in return he was just going to have to live with it.

Jack finally pulled away from her and rolled onto his back. Kate bit her lip as he pulled out of her body; already she was missing the contact. She looked over to him and noticed he was fidgeting. As if noticing her odd look he sighed.

"I'd kill for a cigarette right now" he said with a groan. Kate looked at him and for the first time really looked at the both of them. Here they were lying on a rumpled bed still clothed and Kate realized with a sick feeling in her stomach that the best sexual experience she has ever had was something she was going to get paid for. She sat up on the bed as she felt the tears gather in her eyes. She was a whore now, and she didn't want to be. She wanted this to just be a moment between two adults, not some sleazy transaction. What would happen now? Would Jack just get off the bed, zip up and throw some money at her? Did Atid expect her to be with more than one man a night? Oh god if Jack was done with her did that mean she would have to be with that man Marco? She had heard the stories about him and what he had done to some of the girls, he was a monster. Kate would rather die than face that kind of treatment. She hadn't realized but she had slowly started to shake and was on the full verge of having a complete meltdown. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she snapped out of it and found herself gazing into Jack's brown eyes.

"Hey are you ok? Are you having a seizure, do you have a medical condition?" he asked and Kate was shocked at how serious he was as if he had asked these questions before. All she could do was shake her head while she tried to compose herself.

"I...no…I don't have a medical condition." She whispered staring at the bedspread.

"Kate? What's wrong what just happened, you were shaking so hard the bed was moving" Kate swore she almost heard concern in his voice.

She took a deep breath and lifted her gaze to his, and totally lost it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked feeling beyond confused and befuddled by her behavior.

Kate took a ragged breath, "I can't be a whore, I can't do this. I don't want your money ok, let's just chalk this up to two individuals giving into mutual attraction. I can't be a whore Jack, I can't. I'm not a whore, I'm a writer and I went on vacation with my ass of a boyfriend and now I'm a whore. I don't want to be one." Her voice broke off at the end. Before she could go on she found herself being pulled into Jack's embrace and she hugged him back fiercely. "I don't want to be with Marco" she sobbed out and Jack stroked her back gently.

"You won't be Kate, you won't be" Jack said comfortingly. Inside the voice in his head was screeching at him, what the hell are you doing, why are you comforting her, don't get involved. Jack shoved the voice away and pulled Kate closer. Sometimes it got tiring being a soulless bastard and sometimes it just felt whole to be near another human, even if its just for a second. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, until eventually he felt her calm down. He had meant it when he said he wouldn't let Marco have her. That man had been around practically inviting someone to put a bullet in him, Jack suddenly realized he'd gladly pull the trigger if it meant sparing Kate the horror and pain.

She sat up slightly and looked at him embarrassed, "Well I guess you probably figure I'm totally unhinged" she said with a small laugh making a joke.

Jack shook his head and gave her a tiny smirk, "No more unhinged than I am." He said softly. He watched as Kate looked back at him and then she leaned in and gently kissed him and he found himself returning the kiss and pulling her closer to him. When they broke apart, Kate leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"You made me come, no one has ever made me do that." Her breath tickled his ear but it was her words that made all of his blood suddenly head south. Jack looked at her and within a few seconds Kate felt herself on her back and Jack was gently undressing her. She was amazed at the care he took when exposing her body. He gently peeled all of the clothes off of her until she was completely naked. Not wanting to be left out she went about pulling his clothes off and when she pulled his shirt off she couldn't help but stare at his muscular torso. He had tattoos that made him look even sexier. She also noticed he had scars on his chest and she couldn't help but wonder what caused them. Pulling her eyes from his body she looked up at him.

"You're beautiful" she whispered. Jack's head shot up immediately and his eyes met hers with disbelief in them. Kate sat up so there faces were just inches from his.

"I think that's supposed to be my line" Jack said and Kate could feel how uncomfortable he was. She knew he was a hard man with a very tough exterior. She could tell by the way he reacted to her that he was probably used to just screwing a woman and being done with her with barely any words. Any woman who dared to care for him was probably left broken hearted. She knew she was playing with fire but she didn't care. She couldn't explain it and really didn't want to try. All she knew was that in the time they have been together she wanted more. She wondered if there was a part of him that secretly would like to give into her just as much as she wanted him to.

"Make love to me" she said nipping at his lips with her own. His eyes darkened and he pulled away from her slightly.

"I don't make love" he said warily watching her as if he expected her to jump him with a knife or something.

"I don't believe that" she said. Jack eyes flashed and he reached out and yanked her close. She gasped at the sudden movement but she found she wasn't scared at all.

"Listen little girl, I'm sorry you are in the position you are in ok? But that's not my problem. I'm not a nice guy and I don't make love, got it. Women are what I use to make myself feel better." God he could go for a fucking cigarette. He really didn't nee this right now.

Kate gave him a small secretive smile that made him scowl, as if she knew something he didn't. She pushed him back until he was sitting and she crawled into his lap straddling him.

"I don't believe you're all bad Jack" she said gently rubbing her hands through his hair. She wondered if what she was doing was like petting a lion. At any second he could turn on her and take her jugular out but you can't help but try to get closer to the wild animal. "It has to be tiring being so cold and hard all the time, let go for awhile let yourself go, make love to me." She kissed his mouth gently. Her little seduction of him was turning her on and the denim from his jeans was pleasantly rubbing along her thighs and she closed her eyes at how good it felt. She had never been this way before, taking control during sex like this. She usually just laid there and waited until it was over. Not now though, she wanted Jack and she wanted to make it last as long as possible. She could feel the tension coming off of him in waves and when she caught his eyes she felt her breath catch at how dark they were. She could feel all kinds of things coming off him, lust to take her, aggravation for wanting to take her and anger for wanting to give in. She rubbed her lips against his again and like a rubber band she felt the tension snap. Suddenly she was on her back with her arms pinned above her while he was on top of her. He was breathing heavy and Kate could tell he was losing control.

"I don't love, I fuck" he bit out as he pulled his jeans down with one hand while pinning hers down with the other. He kicked them off and he was now completely nude like her. He stared down at her and he couldn't help but get lost in her beauty, that alone was pissing him off, he felt like he was going to lose all control. He wasn't worried for her though, even in his worst temperament which was pretty bad he had never used violence against a woman. No he just liked to take it out on himself.

"I fuck" He bit out and with that he thrust up inside of her and Kate let out a lustful moan which just turned him on more. He began to move within her. He wanted to punish her to show her what a waste of humankind he was and that she was wrong in expecting any more from him. He thrust inside her and he felt her tighten around him with her arms and legs. She went to kiss him but he pulled away resuming his thrusts. He would take her like an animal, he would rut and that would show her how much he actually cared. He pulled out of her and leaned back.

"On your hands and knees" he bit out. Kate knew he was trying to distance himself from her but she couldn't care she wanted him too bad and she knew the fact that he was trying to pull away like this meant she was getting to him. She smiled and kissed his mouth gently and moved to settle on her hands and knees. He moved behind her and a second later he was back inside of her taking her hard from behind. Kate gripped the sheets in her hands and let out loud moans as he pushed in and out of her. She didn't even bother trying to muffle her cries of ecstasy. She felt her body beginning to tighten and she recognized the sensation from before. She turned her head to look back at him and she saw him thrusting into her with a determined look in his eye, as if trying to prove a point. Kate pushed up off her hands and knelt on her knees and leaned back against his chest. Jack paused for a second re-adjusting himself within her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him close from behind her. His hands went to her breasts as he pushed up deep inside of her and she whimpered at the pleasure. He stroked her gently and just as quickly as it all happened he pushed her away from him and he pulled out of her body. Kate moaned at the sudden exit, she turned around to face him and saw the pure self hatred in his eyes.

"Jack" she whispered his name.

"Shut up" he said not looking at her. She could sense the emotion in his voice though. She leaned up and gently touched his arm and he jerked away and he gave her a sharp look. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he bit out. "Who the hell are you to try to get in my head?" he said and Kate could see he was losing it. She sat up and caressed his arm.

"It's ok Jack, its ok" she said gently.

"I'm a fucking waste of space Kate, god dammit, stop trying to save me stop trying it's not worth it." He said and she could sense the exhaustion in his voice. "I came to Thailand to fucking die, but I'm too much of a coward to do it. I've put a gun in my mouth Kate but I'm too much of a coward to fucking pull the trigger. Every night I wait for the moment to come when I piss off the wrong person or lose at the chance table but it never comes. Stop trying to make me into a worthy human being Kate, just stop it." He bit out and she literally could see the life drain from his body. She felt the tears well in her eyes as she saw this broken man.

She moved up to him and wrapped her arms around him and just held him, he started to pull away but she just tightened her grip and held him. She wondered when the last time he allowed someone to comfort him, how long since someone had tried to comfort him. She felt him begin to relax in his embrace and she stroked his hair gently. She heard herself murmuring soft and gentle things to him. Eventually he pulled away from her and looked at her.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to go" he said quietly. "I'm not supposed to care about you."

Kate gave him a soft smile, "And I'm not supposed to be a prostitute in Thailand." Jack looked at her and he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. Kate sighed and snuggled closer to him. Soon she felt tiny kisses being placed along her shoulder and she looked up at him. He suddenly looked so much younger.

"I want to make love to you." He said so quietly she almost missed it. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"I want to make love to you too" she said. Jack leaned in and kissed her mouth slowly and sensually. Soon they moved back so that she was lying on her back. Jack's lips made his way down to her breasts showing each of them the same attention. Kate could tell he planned on kissing her all over and normally would revel in it but her body was humming from her almost orgasm that he had been about to give her when he had taken her from behind.

"Baby we have all night for foreplay, I need you to love me and be inside me." She begged. Jack smiled and moved up and gently eased inside of her. Kate moaned as he slowly intruded her body. Before it had been hard and fast but this time she could stop and enjoy the feel of him inside of her. She held him tight as he began his gentle thrusting. She tilted her head back and kissed him gently over and over between thrusts.

Jack had never met a woman who enjoyed kissing as much as Kate. Every time he sank into her she would take his lips with her own. He enjoyed it though; in fact he was enjoying the sensation of slowing taking her as opposed to a frenzied fuck. He was feeling every inch of her. He still couldn't believe he was making love to her. She had somehow gotten into his head and he wasn't sure if he minded it too much.

"mmm Jack" she moaned and he could feel her body begin to tense under him. He couldn't help the small grin that played at his lips at the sound of her arousal. He wanted to hear more. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"God baby the noises you make turn me on. Talk to me Kate tell me what you're feeling."

Kate opened her eyes and smiled at him happy to oblige. "You're so deep and god Jack you're so hard you feel so good inside of me. I can feel every inch of you and ahhh I want it so bad. I want to feel you come inside of me, it was so hot last time I could feel uh oh god, I could feel your come flow through me and I want more Jack please please ahh ahh oh god oh Jack." He felt her body start to tremble and he sped up his thrusts and gently fingered her clit and just as she came he covered her mouth with his kissing her senseless. He could feel and hear her whimpers and cries of ecstasy as she tried to return his kiss but her own pleasure was making it almost impossible. Jack found himself so turned on by her coming he sped up his thrusts and seconds later he came hard and fast spilling himself within her. Kate was still gasping for breath and was placing tiny kisses all along his jaw and face. They both collapsed in a tangled heap of naked arms and legs. Jack moved off of her and rolled onto his back, this time however Kate followed him and snuggled up to him placing her head on his chest.

'That wasn't so bad now was it?" she asked with mirth in her eyes and Jack chuckled kissing her gently.

Ok so that was it but I'm considering turning it into a continuous story so let me know if anyone would be interested in more. I hope you liked it so please sign your life away and hit the little review button.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks so much for all the support I really appreciate it. I'm doing my best to get this story updated I promise I have just been really busy at work and sadly I hate to admit I'm losing the Jate love. I think it has more to do with the fact that I've lost interest in the show. I found the last six episodes rather boring and now they've moved the show to a new time and I already watch something else then so it is pretty much good bye Lost for me except for the Jack episodes, mostly cause I just read about the love scene he has with Bai Ling in a flashback and dear lord does it sound hot. I will definitely be tuning in for any Foxy nudity. As for Kate I still find her an insipid character who seems to only be ruining Sawyer's character and I'm actually happy Jack will be away from her for awhile he has enough crazy in his life at the moment he sure doesn't need her on top of it. So that's why I'm sticking to AU Kate because I still find Island Kate to be an intolerable moron crying all the time in her pretty little dress. :)

**CHAPTER 2**

Jack has learned over the course of time living in Thailand is to expect the unexpected. However even he wasn't expecting to wake up in the warm embrace of a beautiful woman to the sounds of machine gun fire and screaming. He sat up straight in the bed and he noticed Kate was up as well.

"What is that?" Kate asked and Jack could hear the fear in her voice. He held his hand up and leapt from the bed throwing on his jeans and shirt as quickly as possible. He scooped his jacket and pulled his gun from the inside pocket. He turned to see Kate dressing quickly and he noticed her eyes fall onto the gun in his hand. He didn't have time to coddle her or reassure her about why he had a gun. He grabbed his shoes and went to the door. It was still locked. He put them on and just as he was trying to figure out what the hell to do the phone next to the bed rang. Both Jack and Kate made eye contact for a second. He went across the room and picked up the phone not saying anything as he gripped the gun in his other hand.

"Jack? Is that you?" he heard a voice whisper in the phone. In the background he heard the gunfire and screaming much louder.

"Atid?" he asked his voice becoming serious. "What the fuck is happening?"

"It's the business man from before; he didn't take losing to you so well. He hired out Marco to shoot the place up. I'm locked in an office but I don't have a lot of time. Look Marco knows more about my business than I would care for him to. He's been waiting for an opportunity to get it on my territory so he's here to take me and mine out. I heard him ask where you were before the shooting so I know he's after you so you have to get out."

"Mother fuck" Jack swore, looking around him. They were on the third floor at least with only one window. He was brought back to the conversation when he heard Atid talking again. "Jack, you have to get Kate out with you, Marco is looking for her as well. Seems he isn't too happy with her leaving with you. Just get out."

"Atid, tell me where you are and I can come to you. I can help you get out." Jack yelled into the phone he rubbed his forehead anxiously.

"Too late they're coming" Atid said. Jack listened as he heard a loud crash and yelling the sound of gunfire erupted and then there was nothing but silence. Jack knew better to say anything but he held the phone to him quietly and just as he expected he heard the receiver get picked up.

"Hello, who is this?" he heard a voice say with a strong South American accent. He tensed it was Marco.

"Jack is that you? I had a feeling Atid would try to warn you. So where are you exactly? I was paid a lot of money by a man who says you robbed him in a poker game tonight. Also I understand you have in your possession a beautiful woman who belongs to me. You see Atid is dead and that means this business is mine. Sadly none of the girls seemed to have survived my little overthrow. I looked around and didn't see that beautiful Katie that I've had my eye on. Then I find out you have her, Jack you are really testing my patience today. So why don't you just tell me where you are and we can come to some kind of understanding."

Jack hung the phone up quietly and looked over at Kate and she was staring at him her eyes wide.

"The shooting and screaming stopped" she said her voice trembling. "Maybe its over" he heard her say it but neither one believed it to be true. Jack moved across the room and he took her by the shoulders.

"We have to go now Kate, these people are looking for us, so I need you to do what I say when I say it and don't argue with me. If you do that then there is a good chance we're going to survive this alright?"

Kate looked at him slightly stunned, who would be after her? She didn't think too long about that and nodded to him. She barely knew him but she believed him when he said he would get them through this.

"Ok that's a good girl" he said and he leaned in and quickly brushed his lips against hers. Kate wanted nothing more than to wake up in the bed and realize this has all been a dream and she could snuggle down into Jack's arms and go right back to sleep. "Let's go" he said and he grabbed her hand and led her to the window. He carefully pulled the window open and peered out cautiously so as to not be seen by anyone on the street. It was the middle of the night so it was dark but he could still hear lat night partiers on the neighboring streets. He climbed out onto the fire escape and leaned in and grasped Kate to help pull her through the window. He noticed she had her heels gripped in her hand but she hadn't put the shoes on. Smart girl he thought proudly knowing the heels would only be a hindrance at the moment. When they were both out he heard the sounds of people rushing up the stairs and knew any second these people would come rushing through the door. He closed the window behind him hoping they would search the room for a few minutes buying them a little extra time. He grabbed Kate and quickly but quietly led her down the fire escape stairs. He kept them close to the shadows so if anyone looked they could stay hidden. He heard the yelling as the door to the room he and Kate had just occupied splintered and broke open. They were nearly to the street and just in time. They would immediately go to the window when they found the room empty. They hit the ground and Jack pulled Kate quickly to his side.

"Put your shoes on" he whispered quietly and Kate quickly did so. When she was done he slipped his arm around her waist and led her down the alley. He knew the streets and back streets fairly well and he knew he just needed to get them out of harms way for just a few minutes so he can plan his next move. They walked a couple blocks and Jack kept Kate close to him. He felt her shaking and could feel how tense she was.

"I know it seems impossible but I need you to relax a little ok. You need to look natural and not like you're being chased by South American terrorists ok?" he gave her a small smile and she smiled back at him in return. He felt her relax under his arm and he whispered into her ear.

"That's good sweetheart, we just need to look like lovers stumbling home ok?" he placed a kiss on the side of her head and she nodded slightly. They made it out to the main road and walked along the still buzzing sidewalks. They were heading toward a place called Whore's Alley it was a pretty seedy part of town and the perfect place to cut through. Jack knew he was going to have to get Kate and himself out of the city as soon as possible but he was going to need supplies before he left. He also knew there was no way in hell he could get back to his apartment.

As they walked along Kate found herself shocked by what she was seeing along the alleys and dark doorsteps people were having sex. She stiffened and Jack tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry I have to bring you through here but it's the closest shortcut ok? So just hang on to me and don't look if you feel uncomfortable and we'll be out of here soon." He promised. Kate nodded but felt it was a bit easier said then done. She could look straight ahead but she also could hear the moans and groans from the working girls and their johns. Suddenly she heard something different in voices from behind them. Whoever they were they were definitely looking for something or someone. She glanced at Jack and he was looking back and he swore and pulled her into the alley and pressed her against the wall.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear. "Those are Marco's men, we're almost out of here ok, as soon as we clear this block we will be in rival territory and there is no way Marco would send his men in especially once word gets round he slaughtered Atid and his organization. We just have to wait them out and hope they turn back before they reach us." They stayed still and waited but to Jack's annoyance he heard them coming closer. He looked apologetically at Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate but we have to do this." Before she could question him she found herself being lifted off the ground and his hands were gripping her thighs wrapping her legs around him. Her skirt rode up to her waist and she was pressed against the wall.

"I need them to think we're fucking like all the other whores and clients ok?" he gave her a reassuring smile when she flinched as he spoke those words. "They just have to think you're one Kate that doesn't mean they have to know you aren't one." Kate bit her lip and nodded. Jack was such a hard man to read, one minute he's brandishing a gun and the next he's reassuring her that he doesn't think she's a slut.

"You have to moan and make the sounds of pleasure ok." He said and pulled her close. "Just hang on to me and keep your face hidden in my neck. Just moan and whimper but don't speak any words so they can't pick up on your American accent." Kate nodded still not sure what was happening. Jack began to move against her and Kate realized he was simulating having sex with her. He rubbed against her and though they were not having sex the motions looked real enough. Kate buried her face in his neck and did as he told. She began to whimper and moan and she faked her sounds of pleasure. After being with Sawyer for so long the faking part came naturally to her. Jack let out small groans as well and Kate couldn't help but enjoy them. She heard the footsteps and voices coming closer and she grasped Jack closer to her wanting to literally just bury herself inside of him and hide. He gripped her thighs tighter and soon he was pumping and rubbing right against her sensitive center. Kate let out a small moan that was real from his dry humping. Jack pulled her closer and suddenly the footsteps were at the alley entrance. Kate let out a moan and continued to sound like she was having incredible sex.

"Are they down here?" one of the voices asked.

"Nah just sounds like a hooker and a john. Sounds like they are enjoying it though." The men laughed and Kate bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Come on lets head back there's no way they would have come this direction." The footsteps faded in the opposite direction.

Jack waited a minute or two stopping his movements and just holding Kate close. When he was sure they had left, he gently eased Kate back on her feet. He watched as she quickly pulled her skirt down and avoided his eye contact. He put his hand out and gently tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, but you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said touching her cheek gently. This woman had somehow managed to get under his skin and he wasn't sure how.

"I uh" she avoided his gaze but then looked back at him when he wouldn't stop looking at her. "I'm not embarrassed because we did it" she said softly. "I'm embarrassed because I liked it" she looked away and was glad it was so dark or he would definitely see her blushing.

"Kate" he said and he leaned in and kissed her hungrily and she returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

"I want you Jack" she whimpered and she hooked her leg over his hip.

"Kate, I really don't think you want to do this here and you are going to have to stop because I have no qualms about taking you right here and now." He said is voice dark and husky.

"They went back and we should stay low you said so yourself, please Jack I need you." Kate whispered shocked at how bawdy she sounded. She felt like a complete stranger had invaded her body because never in a million years would Kate imagine begging a man to fuck her in a dark alley against the wall when just moments ago they had been close to being killed.

Jack hadn't lied when he told her he had no problems taking her and seconds later she was back against the wall this time however Jack was undoing his jeans and pushing her underwear to the side. Soon he was buried deep within her and they both let out moans of mutual pleasure. Jack began to thrust up inside of her and Kate rode him enjoying the feel of his hard member penetrating her body. He was going deeper and deeper with every thrust and Kate found her self moving with more excitement and lust. Her sounds of excitement were going straight into his ear and were turning him on so much he pressed her against the wall harder and slammed into her sinking even deeper into her. Kate let out a growl and he felt her nails claw him and sink into the skin of his back through his shirt.

"Oh fuck Jack, oh god" she was whimpering and Jack grinned at her pleasure. "Please, harder Jack harder, oh god fuck me Jack" she begged and Jack slammed into her over and over shocked that his knees hadn't given out. Kate clenched around him tight and cried his name out as she came hard and fast. Jack kept pushing up into her though faster and faster and he sent Kate into her second orgasm. He couldn't stop though and he just kept thrusting into her and soon he felt his own body explode as he emptied himself within her. He leaned against the wall and he rested on her slightly as both struggled to catch their breaths. He leaned up and kissed her gently and teasingly pried her lips open with his tongue where he leisurely explored her mouth with it. Eventually reality caught up and he knew they were going to have to move. He gently set her back on her feet and this time he gently restored her clothing while leaving gentle kisses on her neck and face. Kate sighed drowsily and looked up at him as he finished buttoning up his jeans. She looked around and realized what just happened. She closed her eyes with a sad sigh. She has spent most of her time with him trying to convince him she's not a two-bit whore but then she keeps turning around and acting just like one.

He looked up and if noticing her anguish he gave her a small smile.

"You're going to be the death of me" he whispered brushing his lips across hers.

"What you must think of me" she said softly.

"I think you are beautiful and filled with so much life and passion that you light up a room. I also think that if I believed people could be made for one another I would swear you were made just for me." She looked up and he was looking at her in such a charming way she was sure he had broken more hearts than he probably ever realized.

"You don't believe in soul mates?" she asked feeling rather disappointed.

He chuckled; "Baby you might be perfect for me but somehow I doubt I'm what's perfect for you" he looked back out at the alley and in his mind was planning out his next move. He didn't notice Kate frown at his words.

"I'm no angel Jack, please don't put me on a pedestal." She said softly.

Jack turned and looked at her quizzically and noticed how serious she looked. He gave her a look that she couldn't quite read.

"As long as you remember I'm no hero" he said and Kate felt sad at the way the darkness crept into his voice. What a pair they made every time they got a step forward it seemed like they were getting knocked back two. She especially felt that way about Jack in general. Every time she thought she might have finally cracked his hard exterior she was shocked to find there was one just as tough and hard right under it.

This moment was just one of those times as she watched as he turned from passionate lover to cold and calculating survivalist.

"We have to keep moving, I know a motel we can hang low at for the night and then tomorrow we can get some new clothes and a couple passports from a guy I know. The sooner we're out of Thailand the better." He said his eyes trained on road ahead of him. He gripped her hand and pulled her back onto the road with him and they walked quickly.

"Hey baby" they both heard a female voice call out, they both turned to see some jazzed up hooker eyeing Jack hungrily. "Why don't you ditch the princess and come have some real fun with me?" the woman called out. Before he could even answer Kate beat him to the punch.

"Why don't you get your man huh? This one's taken." She said shooting an icy glare at the woman and Jack was actually stunned to see the woman back off. He looked over at Kate and the way she was staring the woman down and was suddenly glad she was on his side. He heard the other woman mutter something under her breath and Kate smirked. "That's right just keep walking" she looked up at Jack who was staring at her with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked tugging him on the arm to resume their walking. Jack just shrugged and shook his head.

"Nothing" he said and they continued on to their way. "No angel huh?" he muttered quietly under his breath with a slight chuckle.

Ok guys let me know what you think or if it's even worth continuing. So please hit the little review button on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Gang here's the next update. Also something that came to me, my description of Phukett is totally fictional I have never been there so if there is a chance someone who has been or lived there or in Thailand please don't take any offense to my last description or any other descriptions of the city there might be.

**CHAPTER 3**

Jack led Kate quickly and quietly through the streets and alleyways of the city. They eventually ended up in front of a hotel that Kate didn't recognize. Compared to the other section of town they had been in this building didn't look half bad. Jack gently eased her against the building and looked around.

"Ok, I'm going to go check in. Just in case there are any of Marco's men keeping an eye on hotels and hostels. I know the owner of this place so we should be able to lay low but just in case I want you to stay right here. I want it to look like I'm only one person checking in." He reached into his waistband and pulled the gun she had seen earlier out and he held it out to her. "Do you know how to use this?" he asked and Kate nodded, one thing about dating a con-man was she had to be able to take care of herself. She hated guns though and took it gingerly from him.

"Good" Jack said with a nod and looked around again. "Anyone comes near you I want you to scream like hell, if that doesn't work, you shoot them.' Jack said dead serious. Kate looked at him and he could see the worry and anxiousness in her eyes. "I swear Kate as soon as we're inside and safe I will tell you everything ok, but right now we just need to get to the room." He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Ok" she whispered and Jack couldn't help but feel distress, it was the first time she had spoken since Whore's Alley. He just wanted to get her inside and safe. He pulled her close and Kate snuggled close to his chest, the gun felt heavy in her hand and she wanted nothing more than to throw it away and just curl into Jack. He kissed the side of her head and gave her a reassuring squeeze. With another look around he headed inside. Kate leaned against the wall wishing she could just sink into it; every little noise she heard was putting her on edge. She took a deep breath and gripped the gun tightly in her hand. Get a grip she told herself. She looked around and didn't see anyone; she heard a noise and quickly turned ready to fight. She let a relieved sigh when she saw it was Jack.

"Come on Kate, my friend is inside. We're safe now." He took the gun form her hand and tucked back into his pants. Kate reached out and gripped his hand tightly as she followed him inside. When they entered the small lobby she noticed a bald man leaning against the desk. He was looking at them and Kate wasn't sure what to make of him.

"Kate, I want you to meet John Locke. John this is Kate." Jack said leading her over to the man. John smiled at her and Kate couldn't help but smile back.

"Well hello Kate." John said. "Jack has told me you've had a rough night, well don't you worry you're safe here."

"Thank you" Kate said gratefully. John handed Jack a key and gestured to the elevator. "Go on up, as far as anyone is concerned I rented this room to a large black man here on business and I haven't seen a young couple at all."

"Thanks Locke" Jack said. "I appreciate this and I promise we'll be out of your way by tomorrow."

"No worries Jack, you're safe here, I don't scare easily." John said with a smile but Kate saw steeliness in his eyes that made her know he wasn't joking.

Jack led Kate to the elevators and they got onto the car. He hit the button and when the doors closed he looked at the woman next to him and he felt his conscious kick in if he had just stayed away tonight none of this would have happened. He sighed and found Kate looking at him.

"That was a pretty big sigh" she said concerned as the elevator doors opened. He gave her a grim smile and led her into the hallway and down to their room. He opened the door with the key and held it for her as she slipped past him into the room. He closed the door but not before taking one more look both ways down the hallway and then flipped all the locks on the door. He set the gun on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes wearily. Even though he knew of all the places, John Locke's hotel was the safest. That didn't mean that made Jack feel completely at ease. He turned to see what Kate was doing when he felt something hit his chest with a thud. He looked down to find himself being tightly embraced by the beautiful brunette. Her arms were wrapped tight around him and her face was buried in his chest. He awkwardly patted her shoulder and then gently eased his arms around her in a hug. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he held the woman that in this night alone he had more human contact than he had this whole year. He heard her sniffle and gently eased her face up to look at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. He moved her over to the bed and sat her down and sat next to her. He removed his hands from her tight embrace and she made a sound of disapproval at the loss of contact. Jack felt bad but he needed to focus on the situation at hand and he needed for her to concentrate as well.

"Ok I guess you would probably like to know what's going on" he said with a sigh. "Tonight Atid brought me in to play in a poker game against some out of town business man. I won fair and square but it seems the man didn't take to kindly to me winning. Somehow he came into contact with Marco and ended up putting a hit out on me." Jack said and he heard Kate let out a small gasp. He looked at her and he saw her eyes flash with fear and worry. "From what I understand Marco has been waiting for the opportune time to take out Atid and to take his business for his own. I guess tonight was the night and he took the hit on me since he knew I was already there, two birds one stone. Atid also told me Marco was pretty upset you were with me. That's why I took you with me Kate. If it was just me in trouble I would have left you alone but I couldn't just leave you there for Marco to find. I'm so sorry Kate." He said meaning every word of it.

"Marco is after me because he wants me and he is after you because someone paid him to kill you" Kate said wearily as she tried to wrap her mind around it all.

Jack nodded and rubbed his eyes again tiredly. "I'm sorry Kate if I had just turned Atid down when he offered you, you would have…"

"I would have what Jack?" Kate asked sternly. He glanced at her slightly thrown by her serious tone. "If you hadn't been there, Marco probably still would have come in and shot the place up, except I would have been there and he would have taken me and right now he would be doing god knows what to me and I…" she was becoming hysterical and out of breath. Jack grabbed her hands trying to calm her down but she fought him breaking his grip. She started to hit him but her blows had no real force behind them. Jack pulled her against his chest and she collapsed against him in tears. He stroked her back not sure what else he could do for her. Finally he heard her small voice.

"Some of them were my friends Jack, I mean I was alone and abandoned and some of the girls were nice to me and tried to make it easier. Now they're dead, I mean no one could have survived that right?" she looked up at him and he looked into her red tear stained eyes.

"I don't know Kate, I don't know" he said with a sad shake of his head.

"I mean you know what kind of man Marco is, if any of the girls made it and he's in charge?" she shuddered so hard that it ran through her body and into Jack's. "I just don't know how things got so screwed up, I was on vacation with the man I thought I'd spend my life with and he basically sold me into slavery. I meet you and have the most incredible night of my life and now I'm on the run from some insane man who wants to kill you and rape me. How is this happening?" she asked holding onto him tighter. He moved her into his lap and she curled into him burying her face in his neck. He stroked her hair gently and tried to wrap his own mind around the events of the night. Disturbing enough the strangest event wasn't the bloodshed and death but the fact that he was holding a woman in his arms that he barely knew and was actually caring about her. He really had no idea what he was going to do; he knew he needed to get her out of the city probably the country, but what about him? He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave Thailand yet. He decided to worry about that later.

"Hey Kate, come on look at me" He adjusted her on his lap so she was facing him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked up at him and Jack felt shaken by the trust and care in her eyes when looking at him. He shook off his unease and continued on looking into her eyes.

"Kate I know the world feels like its spinning but I just want you to know that I'm going to get you out of here. Tomorrow I'll make the arrangements and you can get the hell out of here and go back home ok?" he said and Kate looked at him and gave him a watery smile and nodded and hugged him.

"Where will we go?" she asked him stroking his back lightly with her nails. Jack tried not to stiffen at her question. He didn't know how to answer her question. He hated to admit but in this small amount of time Kate had managed to make a place in his cold heart he was going to hate having to let her go. He knew he would have to though. She had said she was a writer, she had a real life to get back to, probably family and friends. He had nothing to offer he, he was a lousy drunk with a washed out medical career. His money wasn't made by hard work and long hours at the hospital anymore; it was by card games and under the table favors. That was no life for her; in that respect he was no better than the motherfucker who left her in Thailand. He felt his grip tightening on her a little bit harder and she snuggled closer to him.

"Wherever you want" he said and he meant it wherever she wanted to go he would move the heavens to get her there. He sighed as he felt her place tiny kisses along his neck and he sighed he knew he should stop her but the selfish bastard in him wanted to give into her one last time, to have her and to let her be his once more. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands and she leaned in and pressed her mouth against his in a sweet kiss.

He gently pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose. "I think I could use a shower" he said with a smirk. Kate grinned and grinded against his lap.

"Can I wash your back?" she asked seductively and Jack gave her a wolfish smile.

"Only if I can wash yours." With that he stood and Kate let out a yelp as she gripped him tight with her arms and legs so as to not fall off of him. He carried her into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind him. He slowly undressed her and then himself and she started the water. They stepped in under the hot spray and both let out appreciative groans as the water washed away the dirt and grime from the day. Kate watched as he took the bar of soap in his hands, he quickly washed himself off and she looked on hungrily as his hands moved over his strong hard body. He then gently turned her around so she was facing away from him and he pulled her close so she rested against his chest. She sighed as he began to lather her arms and shoulders with the soap. Soon his hands began to roam and he was cupping both of her breasts in his hands gently massaging them and causing them to suds up. She moaned appreciatively and leaned harder against him. His hands continued south as they caressed and stroked over her stomach. To her surprise and disappointment he eased past her sensitive center which was throbbing for him at the moment. He knelt in the shower and gently washed her legs. He then stood and stepped back and gently began to wash the back of her in the same fashion, slow and luxuriously. His hands made their way down her back and to her firm backside where he gave her a gentle squeeze making her giggle. When she was completely rinsed off he slipped his arms back around her and pulled her back against his chest once again. This time his hands traveled over her breasts but there was a different feeling to his actions, where before it was almost non sexual but just calming and reassuring. However, now his hands had purpose as he gently tweaked and soothed her nipples causing her to buck back against him. He bent his head and gently places soft kisses along her neck.

"Jack what are you doing?" her voice came out in a whisper as the feeling of pleasure was beginning to wind its way through her. She gasped slightly and his talented fingers made their way past her belly and suddenly his finger was delving deep inside her causing her to release a pleasured moan. He smiled and continued sucking and nibbling her neck. He added a second and third finger and she gasped and her body instinctively began to rock up and down on his hand.

"You've had a rough day, let me pleasure you" he whispered in her ear and she let out another cry as he thrust deeper within her.

"Jack, please in me please" she gasped as she realized she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Her body erupted when he took his other hand and gently flicked her clit sending her into a thrilling orgasm. She whimpered and rocked back and forth as the waves of release worked through her body. She leaned heavily against him her body sated from his actions. He gently eased his fingers from within her and gently turned her to face him. Never breaking eye contact with her he brought his fingers to his lips where he licked the remnants of her off. Kate watched him her eyes darkened with passion as he cleaned his fingers.

"You taste so good" he said and Kate blushed slightly. "Good enough to eat" he said with a wicked grin and seconds later he was on his knees in front of her. The water was still warm so Kate just enjoyed the feel of the shower as Jack brought one of her legs over his shoulder as he buried his tongue inside of her causing her to cry in ecstasy. Jack massaged her ass with one hand while tongue fucking her and slipping his fingers inside her simultaneously. Kate tried to balance but found her self leaning against the shower wall as Jack made love to her with his mouth. She whimpered and twisted in his embrace as she found the familiar pangs of ecstasy beginning to wind through her body once again.

"Oh God Jack" she moaned her hands running through his short hair. Her cries seemed to spur him on as he began to lick and thrust harder and deeper in her. Her legs were trembling and she was afraid she couldn't stay standing much longer. Suddenly a flash of white light burst behind her eyes and she came hard and fast screaming his name. Jack gently lapped up her release with his tongue and gently eased back up her body leaving kisses all over her. When he was standing again he embraced her tightly keep her upright and kissed her hungrily and Kate moaned as she could taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her arms tight around him and held him close as they kissed sensually. Kate suddenly became aware of the water turning cold. He reached over and turned off the tap and pulled a towel off the rack never breaking contact from her mouth. He began to towel her off. Kate broke from the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder as he gently ran the towel over her body. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the shower and bathroom and back out into the room. He eased her gently on the bed and pulled the covers back for her to scoot under. She was watching him through sleepy and sexually sated eyes which made a small smirk form on his lips. He hadn't treated a woman this well since, well probably since his marriage when he actually felt the need to pleasure a woman.

He felt his body respond as Kate opened her arms to him gesturing for him to join her. He crawled into the bed next to her and felt her scoot across the bed and into his arms. She kissed him deeply running her hands all over his body. He was surprised by the hunger she was showing when she had just come twice.

"You should sleep Kate, it will be time to get up before you know it" he said running his hands through her wet curls. She looked up at him and Jack chuckled at her discontent expression.

"No sleep, not yet" she said with a pout that made his grin grow wider. Before he knew it she had eased herself on top of him and was running her hands through his chest hair. She bent her head and whispered into his ear. "I want to ride you" she said sensually and Jack found himself hardening instantly. She giggled and gripped him in her hand and gently began to stroke him and he groaned in pleasure. Kate couldn't take her eyes off of him as he literally grew within her grasp. She bit her lip knowing at some point she knew she wanted to stroke him with her hand and watch him come. But not this time, this time she needed him in deep when he released within her. She eased up onto her knees and gently lowered herself over his hardened member and both groaned as she sank down sending him deep inside. Jack gripped her waist firm and held her still as they both adjusted to their position. Soon Kate felt the instinctual urge to move so she began to gently ride him working him up and down. Jack let her set the pace and set his thrusts to coincide with her movements. Kate bit her lip and whimpered because she had never felt this filled before. Jack quickly sat up and held Kate close and their eyes met together in a deep and intense gaze. They stared at each other as they continued to move against one another. Kate leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his and they kissed in between thrusts their lips grazing each others gently. Kate gripped his shoulders tight and continued to move against him and she felt his mouth press against her neck. She felt his hot lips and tongue begin to suck on the pale skin and Kate realized he was marking her. Kate always had hated it when Sawyer tried to give her hickeys but with Jack for some reason it was different. She felt primal and wanted to be marked by her mate. The action of it caused a hot sensation rush through her body and she began to thrust and ride him harder.

He knew it was stupid marking her like this as if she was his to brand, but he was claiming her and dammit while she was in his bed she fucking belonged to him. He sucked harder and heard her whimper but it wasn't in pain but in pleasure so he continues sucking on her while pushing up deep inside her. He felt his body beginning to tighten within her and he knew he was going to come soon. He flipped her over on to her back still keeping them connected, him deep inside her and his mouth still working her neck. Kate let out a moan at the sudden change in position but adapted quickly wrapping her arms and legs around him as he thrust hard. Kate began to writhe and moan beneath him but Jack was shocked to see she not only had her eyes open but she was intent on holding his gaze when he pulled away from her throat. He moved harder and faster and she bit her lip but still kept the eye contact. Jack allowed himself to get lost in her eyes and soon he felt her tightening around him and screaming his name. Before she could even finish he was gritting his teeth as his body shook and exploded. They both eventually gave in to their pleasure, eyes closing and breath catching as their worlds shook. Soon they both came down and Jack eased onto his side so not to squish her. She stayed close burrowing her face into his neck and slinging her leg over his. She placed tiny kisses along his collar bone.

"You marked me" she said but there was no anger in her voice just mirth and amusement.

"Sorry about that" Jack said though he really wasn't.

Kate giggled, "No you're not, and its ok I'm not sorry either." With that she yawned and snuggled closer to him and he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"New Orleans" she whispered sleepily.

"What?" he asked stroking the hair off of her face.

"It's where we should go, New Orleans. I've always wanted to go there" she said with a sleepy sigh and then she drifted off to sleep.

Jack felt his heart settle in his chest like a brick. If she wanted to go to New Orleans then that was where she would go. Now he just needed to figure out how to tell her she would be going without him.

Ok I'm sorry I was really tired when I wrote this so if its crap I apologize. Also Happy New Years everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go my darlings the next chapter awaits you, I hope you enjoy it it's a little dark and really not my favorite chapter but hopefully you will like it better than me. And to the people who asked my opinion on last nights episode Left Behind, I know people don't like Juliet but her going off on Kate was kind of deserved everything she said was basically the truth and Kate needs to realize she broke Jack's heart and now it seems she still goes back to Sawyer which I'm not sure what's worse. Kate thinking she doesn't deserve Jack or sawyer being dumb enough to believe Kate wants him for real….this is why I like my little AU world hehe I try to cut down on the stupidity. Also if I was Juliet and that close to freedom only to have it blow up in front of me I'd be bitchy too.

**CHAPTER 4**

Kate woke up slowly and stretched like a cat and smiled as she felt the weight of arms holding her close. She smiled because she knew without a doubt those arms belonged to Jack. She rolled over gently and quietly so as to not disturb him and she watched him sleep. He was such an enigma to her, at times he seemed so cold and aloof and other times he was fiery and passionate. And at times like these with his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted and his tan skin contrasting with the stark white of the pillow he looked so young and boyish as if he had never seen the things he had in his life. She couldn't explain much about this man or her feelings for him. They had only known each other for such a short time and here she was feeling her heart leap in her chest at just the mere sight of him. She knew without a doubt she felt something strong for him possibly even love, and that scared the living hell out of her. Not of her own feelings but even though she had seen the softer and gentler side to Jack she knew he was still that hard man and she knew if she went off telling him she loved him, especially after such an impossible amount of time to fall in love, he would bolt. She knew he would tear her heart out like a trapped animal and he would go for her jugular doing everything he possibly could to hurt her and drive her away. She didn't want that, so she would hide her feelings and just take what he offered until she thought they were in a more comfortable stage together.

She decided to let him rest and to take a shower and maybe see if she could rustle up some breakfast for them, she was starving and all the extraneous activities they had partook in only made her hungrier. She scooted from the bed and out from under his arms and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She couldn't help wipe the smile from her face though, even though things were pretty bad she couldn't help but feel calm and totally at ease. She knew it all had to do with the man lying in the bed on the other side of the door. She showered and hummed quietly to herself and when she was done she wrapped a towel around her and started to open the door when she heard male voices. She froze for a second but she quickly recognized Jack's voice and after a few seconds realized the other belonged to John. She glanced down at herself and blushed, though she had no problem parading around in nothing but a towel for Jack, John was a whole different story. She rolled her eyes; yeah she would have made a lousy whore. She started to close the door when she couldn't help but hear her name and she found herself listening in.

Jack had awoke to the sound of knocking on the door and his eyes had flown open and the first thing he had reached for was his gun. The second thing he noticed was Kate was gone. He leapt from the bed quickly pulling on his pants, he then realized he heard the shower running from the bathroom and he quickly and quietly made his way to the door where he opened it a crack and saw the steam filled bathroom and to his amusement heard Kate softly singing to her self. He quietly closed the door and made his way to the front when there was another knock.

"Mr. McDonald? It's John Locke the manager. Sir we have a mail delivery for you and the luggage the airport lost was sent over" Jack smirked as he heard Locke calling through the door. Jack looked out the peephole and convinced it was safe, flipped the locks and opened the door, staying behind it though so he couldn't be seen from the outside. Locke entered the room and Jack closed it quickly behind him flipping all the locks back in place. He then turned to see his old friend giving him an amused smirk, and Jack realized he must look pretty ridiculous with his gun in hand and his pants on but not even buttoned up. He shot Locke a dirty look and set the gun down and finished dressing properly. When he had his shirt on he sat down and looked at Locke.

"I got you some new clothes for both you and the lovely Miss Austen, they are in the suitcase. Also here is the paperwork you wanted." When Jack had gone in to see Locke, he had given him a quick rundown of what he needed and Locke knew exactly where to go to get it. Jack took the manila envelope from him and opened it up to see the contents.

"I had Sayid do all the documents and he managed to hack into the US DMV system where he got the picture of Miss Austen, he used it for her passport." Jack held the passport in his hand and inspected it carefully it looked legitimate and perfect. He knew Kate would have no problems using it. "I also got travel vouchers that can be cashed in at the airport since you didn't have a destination as of yesterday." Jack nodded and then he frowned when he saw something else in the envelope.

"What's this?" he asked holding up the object and when opening it scowled. "I didn't tell you to make me a passport, just Kate." He said warily.

"I know but I was thinking you would realize that staying here would be counterproductive and that you might go with Miss. Austen." Locke said sounding nonchalant but Jack didn't buy it.

"I'm not leaving with Kate and Said making a passport for a man and woman is the kind of red flag I don't need. Marco is looking for a couple that's why I only wanted one passport, one travel voucher and only Kate leaving the country." Jack said frustrated as he got up and began to pace.

"Jack, it may be none of my business but why exactly are you staying here? You know that if you do Marco will eventually hunt you down and kill you." Locke paused as he spoke and he gave a slight nod of understanding as it dawned on him. "That's what you want isn't it? You want Marco to kill you, this death wish you've carried around since you've arrived is still weighing you down isn't it? Jesus Jack, look around things aren't so bad. You have Kate now and…" he was interrupted quickly by Jack.

"Don't you bring her into this" he spat out angrily. "I'm getting her out of here what the hell else do you want from me? She is going back to her life and I'm going back to mine and they don't really mesh together all that well." Jack said coldly. He couldn't allow whatever feelings he may or may not have for Kate get in the way, he had to finish this and if he allowed emotions to interfere it could jeopardize Kate's life. Emotions and feelings made people sloppy and he couldn't afford that right now. He had allowed himself a few moments of peace with her last night in bed, that was all there was going to be, end of story.

"You have an opportunity to start over somewhere new Jack, maybe with Kate maybe without her but don't be stupid, chances like this don't come along often." Locke said quietly, hoping he could get through to Jack.

Kate stood on the other side of the bathroom door and she felt like someone had just gutted her alive. Jack wasn't coming with her; he had never planned on coming with her? She felt the hot tears well in her eyes and she felt her heart break. Perhaps she was underestimating her feelings when she had thought she could love Jack, by the pain in her chest it seems she already did love him. She closed the door quietly and paced around the bathroom, this couldn't be happening he had to come with her. She knew this wasn't a fairy tale and that by the two of them just running away together things weren't going to magically fall into place. She knew that, she knew almost nothing about him and the same for him. Hell they could be at each others throats in just a few days hating each other, but Kate wanted, no she needed, to know what kind of life they could have. She needed the opportunity to find out what they could have. In the short time they had know each other he had awakened parts of her she thought were dead. In the few hours they had known each other she felt more for him than she ever had for Sawyer and they had been together for years.

She waited nervously in the bathroom trying to figure something out when she heard the front door close. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Here goes nothing she thought to herself as she let herself out of the bathroom and put on a show that she hoped wouldn't backfire in her face. She walked out confidently the towel tied tightly around her. He was standing on the other side of the bed looking out the window.

"Good morning" Kate said cheerfully and she noticed Jack didn't budge from his spot. So he was going to try to piss her off, probably even be cruel with her in order to drive her away, well she was just going to have to beat him to the punch.

"So I don't know about you, but I'm starving, who knew sex could make someone so hungry?" She said with an exasperated sigh. She could be just as aloof and carefree of their affair as him.

Jack couldn't help stiffen slightly as he heard her refer to their night in bed as sex. It was stupid he knew but earlier she had insisted it was love making and now it was just sex. He shook his head at his insane thought process. He really did need a cigarette soon he was beginning to become delusional. His plan was to be aloof and cold with her so much that when he told her he wasn't going with her he wanted her to be relieved.

He turned to see her sorting through the suitcase Locke had dropped off. Jack had opened it up and placed it on the bed so she could find something to wear. He felt slight awestruck as he watched her hunched over the luggage wearing nothing but a towel. Her hair was wet and was slowing curling into its natural shape. She looked absolutely stunning and Jack felt a bittersweet wave move through him, bitter that he was going to have to let her go, sweet because for even just a moment he had found heaven in her arms.

Kate knew he was watching her and she felt her defenses slipping she so badly wanted to launch herself into his arms and tell him she knows of his plan so there was no need to be harsh with her. She wanted to plead with him to come with her anything to make him stay with her. She knew she couldn't hold out for two long so she decided to go for the jugular first.

She picked up a matching set of panties and bra that were a light powder blue. Paying no attention to his presence she dropped the towel and put the lingerie on. "Locke has good taste in women's underwear" Kate said admiring herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice the hickey he had left on her. She flipped her hair back as to make sure he saw it as well. She then looked at him with a funny expression. "Then again maybe I don't want to know why that is" she said with a chuckle about Locke's taste in women's underwear.

Go time she thought nervously and she continued on without missing a beat. "I've always liked pretty lingerie, never wore it much with Sawyer though. Mostly cause there was no need he was too busy trying to get my clothes off half the time underwear became too much of a nuisance. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I know I said I wanted to go to New Orleans but I think it would be best if I went to Tennessee. I need to see Sawyer again. I can't explain it, maybe because he and I have been together so long but I realized last night that I forgave him for everything. I'm not saying I want to get back together with him, I mean maybe I will maybe I won't but I know I need to see him again." Kate said nonchalantly.

Jack felt the fiery anger boil through him starting in his stomach and working its way up to his chest and then head. What the fuck was she talking about going back with Sawyer? That son of a bitch had sold her into slavery and she was considering getting back together with him? Worst of all she was telling him of her plans. He was beyond livid he knew he should just say that was fine send her to Tennessee and be done with her but his anger stopped him from doing so. Before he knew it he was across the room and had grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" he growled through clenched teeth. He found himself getting angrier as Kate showed no emotion over his obvious anger.

"We were together a long time Jack, I need to see him before I just throw all that history away." Kate said as if what she said made perfect sense. She could feel the anger rolling off Jack in waves and she felt her control snap.

"He sold you into slavery and left you behind" Jack bit out.

Kate looked at him and bared her soul. "Yeah he did and you saved me from it but you still plan on leaving me behind as well" she said her voice matter of fact. Jack sat back from her slightly shocked at her admission, before he could say anything she continued on.

"Isn't that the plan Jack? We get to the airport and then you just give me a smile and wave and send me off alone? So what right do you have to dictate who I go see and who I decide I want to be with?" she asked and before she knew it he had her pinned tight against his body.

"What right do I have?" he asked his voice coming out in a growl. He spun her around centered her in front of the mirror. He moved her hair to the side reveling her neck.

"See that mark" he angrily bit out. "I marked you, that means you are mine, you belong to me and there is no way in fucking hell I'm going to let you go back with that asshole." He spun her around to face her again. His body was shaking as he tried to control a rage he didn't even realize he had. His breathing was shallow as he tried to make sense of everything, the one thing he wanted was for Kate to go on her own and now that she's ok with it he was acting like some barbaric caveman giving her orders and treating her property. Seriously how fucked up was that.

Kate felt chills run through her body as Jack made his verbal claim on her. Her plan was working he was admitting he wanted her and wanted to posses her. She tried to bite back a smile as she figured anyone who heard this conversation would have thought Kate was sending the Woman's rights movement back a hundred years, Kate smirked because she knew she was the one in charge, she was the one making Jack come to his senses. She felt his body shake in anger and when she looked into his eyes she saw, anger, lust and her breath caught slightly as a look passed through so quickly it was almost undetectable, had it been love? Tired of this she reached up and pressed her mouth against his engaging him in a deep kiss. He responded roughly which she suspected by his behavior. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to plunder her mouth with his tongue. He moved her back to lie on the bed and she went willingly pulling him down on top of her. Jack was having no foreplay or sweet words this was purely animalistic. He reached down and moved the crotch of her panties to the side while unbuttoning his jeans and releasing himself from the denim confines. Before Kate knew it he was pushing deep inside of her and it took Kate a second to adjust she hadn't been particularly wet at the time so his entry was slightly painful but Kate would have it no other way. Soon enough her body caught up with him and his entry became more comfortable.

Jack took a shallow breath as he sank deep in her. He felt her tense slightly and he froze realizing she wasn't ready for him and he was probably hurting her. He looked down at her but she had her eyes closed and her mouth was parted slightly as she let out tiny whimpers. Jack felt her grow relaxed and wet around him and realized she was getting aroused. He bit out. "Am I hurting you?" he asked.

Kate opened her eyes and shook her head wrapping her legs tight around him. "The only way you could hurt me is to send me off by myself, I , ohh" she moaned as Jack thrust deep and hard within her. She wouldn't let him distract her this way she was bound and determined to say what she need to. So as he pounded her she spoke shakily through gasps and moans.

"I'm not leaving without you…oh god that feels good. I mean it if you stay, ahhh I ugh if you stay so do I, oh god oh god please" she pleaded. He was taking her harder than she had ever been. The bed was squeaking as his thrusts literally were causing the bed to rock back and forth. She listed as she heard him letting out grunts and moans as he thrust in her and Kate shivered. She wanted him so bad as he hammered into her practically lifting her off the bed with each thrust.

"Fuck, fuck fuck" he bit out as he thrust in and out. "God dammit Kate" he swore bitterly hearing her words and believing them, knowing she would stay if he did. He was frustrated and angry and so damn close to coming he felt like he brain was going numb. Kate was screaming now practically howling as he fucked her hard. He felt her body tense and she came with loud and hard. He tensed slightly and he felt her sink her teeth hard into his shoulder and the pain and pleasure rushed through him. That along with her release brought him over with her and he came hard with a shout and emptied himself within her. The collapsed on the bed gasping for breath shaking with the exhaustion of it all. Before Jack could realize what was happening. Kate managed to somehow throw her weight and flip them over so she was on top of him. She was staring at him darkly as her eyes roamed his body. Her eyes fixed on the bloody bite mark she left on him and she pointed to it.

"I marked you, you bastard that means you are mine and mine to do with what I please." She bit out, her angst over his wanting to leave her turning into rage and anger of her own.

Jack was still trying to regain his breath and by the look in her eye he knew best not to anger her further. His angel and turned wrathful and her body shook with emotion. To his shock she reached down and grabbed his cock and began to move her and up and down him stroking him.

"Kate" Jack moaned he wasn't sure if she was trying to kill him or not.

"Mine" Kate said raising her eyebrow telling him he had no room to argue. "This is mine and right now I'm going to make you come, got it? I'm going to jack you off and you will not argue with me" she said and through her tough veneer Jack could see a bit of vulnerability she was taking control and being dominant but he could read her clearly in that she wasn't sure of what she was doing. That was what kept Jack from flipping her over and regaining control. He chose to allow her the domination and for the first time in his life he allowed her full control of him. "Mine, Jack, you are mine and you are not leaving me behind" she said as she gripped and stroked him harder happy with her results and he grew and hardened in her hand. "You think you can suck on my neck mark me and not expect to allow me the same control of you? Think again Jack, were equals in this and you need to get over this tough I don't give a shit attitude cause it's not working on me. You forget I've seen your face when your in me, your expressions your softness in your caress. Be an ass, say mean things to me, try to drive me away, but it won't matter because its all bullshit do you got it?" he voice shook and her hand began to slow as tears flooded her eyes. She was shaking and Jack sat up careful not to jostle her much and he took her in his arms. He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

"How dare you try to leave me" she wept he and pulled her tight. He rocked her slightly and made the decision then that he would go with her wherever she wanted, maybe this sorry excuse of a human being that he was deserved the chance of happiness. Happiness with her. He smiled amused as he felt her still clutching him tight in her hand still lightly stroking him.

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Ok baby I'll go with you, wherever you want. We can try to make a go of it alright?" he stroked her hair gently. She smiled and nodded and he chuckled. "First things first though you are mine and I am yours no questions asked ok? However I'm gonna ask you to finish what you started before you kill me" he gave her a charming smile and she realized what he was taking about. She giggled and stroked him hard and fast while Jack held her close to him their mouths pressed together in long and sensuous kisses. Jack felt his control snap and he came hard in her talented hands. He groaned and Kate kissed his jaw whispering words of encouragement to him. He watched as she brought her hand to her mouth and licked away his release never breaking eye contact with him.

When she was done she wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight. "So New Orleans huh?" he asked with a smirk.

Kate nodded as she climbed off of him and went to the suitcase to grab a couple things she need to clean up in the bathroom once again.

"New Orleans is a very sexy place just imagine how good it would feel to make love in the French Quarter on white linen sheets with the humidity in the air" she called out over her shoulder as she went into the other room closing the door behind her.

Jack watched her and let out a groan damn this woman was going to be the death of him.

OK so I know it wasn't great but hopefully you'll forgive me, so let me know what you think and please hit the little button and review


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys here you go, please be warned this chapter is going to have graphic violence. It will be disturbing and is probably the most intense thing I've ever written. I may be overreacting but I'd rather do that and give you proper warning than to not and have you get blind sighted. I don't want to give too much away so please just take caution.

**CHAPTER 5 (BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG VIOLENCE, SERIOSULY TAKE NOTE ITS GOING TO BE GRAPHIC)**

Jack finished organizing the paperwork when he noticed the confirmation for the airline vouchers was missing. He got up and went to the bathroom door and knocked. A second later Kate opened the door she was in her panties and bra with a silky robe on but opened to expose her creamy flesh. Jack looked her up and down appreciatively before speaking.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. "You already showered didn't you?"

Kate smiled, "Well since we don't have to be at the airport for a couple hours and have time to kill. I thought I'd pamper myself with some of the things Locke brought. Seriously is he married, because he knows a lot about women things?" Kate said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Jack asked with a smirk leaning on the door way.

"Well for one thing he gave me a razor and shaving cream that doesn't kill my legs. He brought me body lotion that smells delicious and even some make up." Kate said.

"Well he isn't married but he does have a lot of people who work for him when the time is needed. Chances are he sent a female out to get your things." Jack said.

"Either way bless him" Kate said with a grin and let out a little yelp as Jack stepped through the doorway snatched her around the waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"So you have smelly lotion?" he asked huskily nuzzling her ear and sending shivers down her spine. He moved back and Kate noticed his expression change. "Does this mean you're going to taste like lotion." He asked with a slight look of displeasure.

"Yes so I guess that means you'll have to behave yourself." She said nibbling at his lips.

"What if I don't want to?" Jack asked his hands creeping through her robe and his fingers lightly tugging the elastic of her panties.

"Jack" Kate whined slightly. "I've already cleaned up twice. No more you'll just have to wait."

"Wait?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and Kate chuckled. Jack didn't seem the type of guy who had many woman tell him no.

"Yes, you will have to wait until we get wherever it is we're going. You know it would serve you good. What kind of example am I setting by letting you just have me whenever you want? I think perhaps I should make you work for me." She said with a teasing glint in her eye.

Jack's answer was to take her mouth hungrily as he ravished her tongue with his own. After a few minutes of that Kate had gone weak in the knees and was about to start ripping off clothes when he pulled away suddenly.

"Ok if that's what you want" he said with a good natured grin. He'd play her game if she wanted him to. He backed away and Kate let out a miffed sigh. Well she had walked right into that one. "I have to go see Locke about some missing paperwork." His voice went serious and all teasing and playing came to a pause. "You lock the door behind me and you don't let anyone in but me, not Locke not the maid not the Pope himself, ok?" he asked and Kate nodded.

"Good" Jack said and a smile appeared on his face. He leaned down and brushed her lips in a chaste kiss. "I'll be back soon and then we can head out to the airport and figure out our flights there."

Kate grinned feeling giddy, she was starting her life over in a new city with a guy she was falling in love with. She couldn't wait.

"Lock the door behind me" he called out as he left the room. Kate went and hurriedly flipped all the locks. Jack smiled on the other side of the door satisfied by the sounds that she had done what he asked. He let his eyes travel down the hallway and seeing nothing amiss went to see Locke.

Unfortunately, Jack couldn't predict a door opening down the hall and a man walking to the room where Kate was.

Kate was standing over the suitcase deciding what to wear when she heard a knock at the door, she looked up confused. Jack had just left maybe he forgot something? She went quietly to the door to look through the peephole. To her shock the door flew in as if an explosion propelled it. It caught her in the face knocking her back hard and she landed on the floor with a cry. She was stunned but managed to focus on the intruder. To her horror she saw Marco Ruiz standing before her with a leer. Her wrist was throbbing from when she landed on it. She was still dazed by the blow and tried to sit up backing away from him. Oh god she thought had he seen Jack in the hall had he hurt him? Her fears were amplified as she heard him chuckle.

"Well well what do we have here?" he asked looking over her half naked body. "I think you and I are going to have some fun."

Kate's scream was cut off by the sound of him kicking the door shut behind him trapping her in the room with him.

Jack had entered the lobby and made his way to the room that Locke kept as an office. As he passed the front desk he noticed the paper he needed from Locke sitting out. Chuckling he folded it up and pocketed it. He knocked on Locke's door and felt the door swing open under his fist. "You're slipping old man" he started to say when he saw the inside of the office. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Blood was splattered along the walls in a grotesque pattern. Jack could smell the blood in the air and he shook his head trying to take it all in. He walked around the desk and what he saw made his stomach churn and he had to look away. His friend and confidant was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was unrecognizable because whoever had done this had obviously tortured him cutting and slicing his face bit by bit. Jack leant down as old instincts kicked in and he felt for a pulse. To his horror he found Locke's throat had been cut so badly that is bordered on near decapitation. Jack stood up and looked around. This kind of carnage could mean only one thing. He was already running towards the stairwell at full speed before the name Marco Ruiz even fully came to mind.

He took the stairs two at a time while grabbing his gun from the back of his pants. All he could think about was getting to Kate. This couldn't be a coincidence. When he reached the top of the stair well he looked cautiously down the hall where his and Kate's room was located. Not seeing any of Marco's men posted he took off in a sprint. Not even bothering to unlock the door he sent it flying open with a well placed kick. He entered the room, gun raised and saw Marco pushing Kate on the bed his hands trying to reach down her panties. Kate was screaming and trying to fight him off. The sound of the door crashing in had alerted Marco right away and he turned Kate around in front of him and held a knife to her throat.

"Hello Jack" Marco said his voice syrupy. Kate whimpered as Marco pulled her tighter against him.

"Let her go" Jack said darkly his gun raised his finger on the trigger.

"Oh I don't think so" Marco said. "Kate and I are just about to get started." He chucked and fondled her breast through her bra with the hand not holding the knife. Kate tried to squirm away but his grasp was too tight and her wrist was hurt to badly and she had no strength in it.

"Let her go before I put a hole in your fucking head" Jack said coldly his eyes never wavering, looking for the first opportunity to shoot.

"See now you do that and I'm going to slit pretty Kate's throat wide open. In fact why don't you put the gun down Jack or I'll make her bleed." As if to make his point he pressed the knife down with a little more pressure and Kate flinched and Jack saw a thin line of blood trickle down her throat. "Put the gun down and kick it to me Jack or I will slice her up and you know I will." He slowly moved the knife up and dragged it lightly down Kate's cheek in warning.

Jack knew Marco would so he had to think fast. Knowing the only way to buy time was to go along with the son of a bitch for at least now. He gestured that he was surrendering the gun and set it on the floor. He kicked it over to Marco who still holding Kate reached down and grabbed it. He quickly switched hands pocketing the blade but holding the gun to Kate's temple.

"Now you and I are going to have fun Kate. Just you wait." He said his hand traveling down her body and playing with the elastic of her panties. Jack was so tense and wired on the inside he thought he might explode. On the outside he had a cold and steely exterior a look that said do not fuck with this man. He knew all he had to do was get Kate out of harms way and then he could unleash this anger on Marco.

"You know Jack" Marco said making conversation. "You do know how to pick them after everything I did to your friend Locke, he never once spoke of you or reveled your location. Even as I was slicing his nose off he refused to cooperate with me. A man like that is useless, if he won't break then he can't be a help. So of course I got rid of the problem. Now Kate and I, well we have some catching up to do and I want to play with her a bit, maybe the way I played with Locke." Marco said perversely caressing her cheek with the gun. "I was going to kill you Shepherd but now I have a better idea." With that he threw Kate away from him and she managed to catch herself before falling. She looked up and found the gun trained on her but was also watching Jack. "Either of you move and I'll kill the other one. Kate take these handcuffs and cuff Jack to the foot of the bed. Both hands through the rung so he can't move them." He tossed a pair of silver handcuffs to her which she caught and then looked at Jack her eyes looking for help or some kind of answer. She got the answer however, as Marco continued talking.

"You see Jack I was going to kill you but now I think I'll make you watch as I fuck your girl. What do you say, won't that be fun?" Marco leered.

Kate gasped and froze, he was going to rape her and make Jack watch? Hell no she'd rather die right there and then before allowing that so called man touch her body. She met Jack's eyes and the look in them frightened her, she had never seen him, let alone any other person look so cold and vicious. She slowly walked to him and held up the cuffs. Jack had other plans though.

"Cuff him Kate" Marco said his voice sounding annoyed. Kate looked at Jack tears slipping down her face. "Do it Kate or I will put a bullet in Jack right now and you can watch him die" Marco said.

"Kate, don't do it" Jack said, but Kate shook her head she couldn't watch him die. No matter what Marco did to her she could survive it but watching Jack die in front of her was too much it would destroy her. She put the handcuffs on him and clicked them shut. She managed to do it so they weren't tight and she looked and Jack hoping he understood with one good pull they'd come right apart. Now she just needed to make sure Marco was distracted so Jack could make a move. Jack held her gaze and then gave her the smallest of nods.

"Now come here Kate" Marco said and Kate reluctantly broke away from Jack's gaze to walk towards the monster in the room. When she got in front of him she looked up and saw he still had the gun on her. "Take the robe off" he said and with shaking hands she let the robe fall to the ground. She heard the handcuffs clinking as Jack was pulling on them. Oh god had she made them tighter than she thought? What if he couldn't get away? What if she had to be raped while Jack was forced to watch? She bit her lip the tears welling in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Her mind raced as she tried to deal with the situation. She had heard rape victims went through something called disassociation where the victims shut their minds off and went somewhere else during the attack. That's what she would do she would go somewhere in her mind where it was just her and Jack.

"On the bed Kate, on your back." Kate moved robotically and lay on the bed. From where she was she could meet Jack's eyes, who looked so intense she almost didn't recognize him. She pulled her eyes away she wouldn't look at him during it. She wouldn't do that to him. "Do as I say Kate or Jack here dies" Marco said. She felt his hand stroke down her neck, cup her breasts caress her stomach and then move towards her panties. He cupped her through the material and Kate tried to maneuver away but stopped when his hand came down hard backhanding her across the face. She then heard the sound of the gun clicking and saw it pointed at Jack. "We're going to have so much fun Kate, I can't wait to make you scream." With that Kate watched as he pulled his knife back out. She bit her lip praying to disappear. She had heard the stories of him cutting up and even raping women with the knife he carried. He reached up and with two quick movements sliced off the straps of her bra and tore the fabric from her body roughly bruising her and leaving her exposed.

"So beautiful" he murmured crawling to straddle her." In his need to hurt her he set his gun down and Jack didn't waste a second. With a solid tug he finally managed to break free of the cuffs and before Marco could react Jack launched himself at him with a primal yell. Kate managed to get out of the way and slid to the side of the bed huddled on the floor between the wall and the bed. She couldn't see what was happening but she could hear the sounds of the two men battling it out. She looked up and saw the handle of the knife near the edge of the bed. With her good hand she reached up and grabbed it holding it tightly. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end. She knew she should try to help but her legs felt like jelly and her wrist was completely useless. She might cause worse trouble by intervening. She shook off her pain and discomfort and crawled out from beside the bed where she saw her robe on the floor. She snatched it and wrapped herself up in it. She turned to see Jack and Marco exchanging brutal punches. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't support her. She swore at herself to toughen up and get over it when she head a sickening crunch and Jack grunt in pain. To her amazement he didn't go down but whatever injury he had just sustained seemed to fuel his anger.

He managed to get Marco pinned to the floor Jack followed by brutally punching him over and over.

"I'll fuck her till she bleeds" Marco taunted out spitting saliva and blood. Jack knew right then and there he had to end Marco right there. Otherwise he would never give up, he would just keep coming after Kate until eventually he got what he wanted. Jack decided that would be a cold day in hell before he allowed that to happen. Knowing he had to do it and praying Kate wasn't watching. Jack stood up dragging Marco with him. The man was still stunned from the blows he took he didn't fight Jack off hard enough. With his arms and hands well placed. Jack jerked them efficiently and the resounding crack of Marco's neck snapping echoed through the room. His body went limp and fell to the ground. Jack looked him over and found he was dead. He backed away from the body holding in his ribs which he had broken during the battle. He turned to see a sight that broke his heart. Kate was huddled on the floor her robe tightly wrapped around her body and her eyes were on him as tears streaked down her cheeks.

Realizing he had just snapped a man's neck in front of her Jack expected a bunch of different reactions, anger, fear, disgust.

"Is he dead?" she asked her voice wobbling.

"Yes" Jack said, the only regret he was feeling wasn't that he killed Marco but that Kate had to witness it. He watched as she struggled to her feet and he wanted to help her but wasn't sure how to approach. She had been brutally attacked and though Marco didn't complete the act he still violated her. To his shock though, Kate launched herself into his arms while sobbing uncontrollably. Jack felt fire roar through his chest as the pressure of her embrace squeezed his ribs. He didn't care though and just hugged her in return. He held her tightly rocking her slowly feeling her tears soak through the fabric of his shirt. "I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry".

Kate pulled away and looked up at him. He was hypnotized by her beauty. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were slightly puffy from her tears, but to him she never looked more beautiful.

"You saved me" she said her voice quiet and hoarse. He looked at her and saw her staring intently at him. "You saved me, you protected me."

Jack gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and cringed as he saw the beginning stages of the bruise forming from the blow she took from Marco's hit. "Of course I did baby" he said tenderly and Kate snuggled deeper into his chest. She was shaking and was still shell shocked but in his arms she felt safe.

"Come on sweetheart" he said gently. "We need to get out of here in case Marco's men show up. We should get to the airport and get out of here."

Kate nodded but stay in her place. "Where will we go first?" she asked.

"Well we will most likely have a stopover in Japan. We could leave straight from there but I'd rather stay the night." He pulled her wrist to him gently examining it. He flinched as he noticed how bruised it was. He moved it slowly and looked up at her.

"It doesn't look broken buts it badly sprained, here let me wrap it." Inside the suitcase Locke had provided a first aid kit. Jack pulled out a wrap and gingerly secured Kate's wrist. He then pulled out a bandage and ointment and cleaned the spot on her neck where the knife had cut her.

"Ok" he said when he was done. "I don't have any pain killers for your wrist but I have some extra strength Tylenol for now and when we get to the airport I can get you some sleep-aids, those will help you relax." Kate nodded taking the pills that he offered and she watched as he turned to get her some water and he seemed to be favoring his one side.

"Jack" she exclaimed. "Your ribs, I heard them break. We have to get you to the hospital." She went over to him her eyes full of concern.

"They're fine" he said calmly. "I'll just set them for now and when we get to Japan if it still feels like a problem I'll get them checked out."

"But they could be puncturing your lung or something, you have to be in horrible pain" she said her eyes filling with tears for her lovers injuries.

"Kate I promise, nothing has been punctured. Let's just wrap them quick and get you dressed and get out of here ok?"

"How do you know all this?" She asked looking into his eyes. She watched as he sighed and a hint of sadness crept into his gaze.

"I used to be a doctor" he said quietly. "Well technically I still am I still have my license I just haven't been practicing medicine." He looked away and Kate could see it wasn't something he wanted to talk about so she let the subject drop for now. She helped him secure his abdomen which he wrapped tightly with a t-shirt to secure his ribs. When it was Kate's turn to get dressed she found it was a problem with her disabled wrist.

"Jack?" she said softly holding a new bra from the suitcase since Marco had shredded the one she had been wearing. "I can't" she didn't have to finish as Jack understood her dilemma. She couldn't hook the bra with only one hand. He went to her and took the garment into his hands and gently held it while she slipped her arms through. The clasp was in the front so Jack secured it while Kate adjusted it with a slight blush on her face. This man has kissed every inch of her body but somehow the act of him dressing her seemed so much more intimate. He helped her slip on her jeans and zipped and buttoned them and then found a buttoned shirt she could wear so she could slide it on without disrupting her wrist. After getting her shoes and socks on Jack went about securing the suitcase.

Kate's eyes wandered the room and her gaze fell upon the monster dead on the floor. She couldn't help but stare as he laid on the ground his head turned into an impossibly awkward position. Part of her felt sick at the sight but not so much because he was dead but because of what he had almost done to her and Jack. She thought of Locke and tears sprang to her eyes, she had hardly known the man but for the brief time she had spoken to him he had been kind and generous with her. Now he was dead, another victim of Marco's. Watching Jack kill him had been disturbing but she felt no fear of him. She knew he did what he did because he had to. Marco would have killed Jack with no second thoughts and then would have tortured and killed her as well. Jack had saved both of them from a horrific fate and for that she was grateful.

She shivered though; the feel of his hands on her body was still fresh in her mind. She felt dirty and though she knew they had to get moving she craved a shower to wash the smell and feel of him away.

"You ready?" Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah" she said her voice hoarse. "Let's go"

Ok gang there it is, please review, you know you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok gang here's the next update, as my opinion on the "I love you" moment in the promo for the finale, I'm def not giving it too much credence just because I don't trust the writers hehe so I'm keeping that one with a grain of salt. As for the Uberspoiler that was released about what was going to happen in the finale, if it's true all I can say is um…what? Hehe so there it is my non-important opinion. This chapter contains a lot of smut and one scene that may be a little too smutty for some so just be warned.

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack managed to check them in at the airport with no hassle, he wasn't sure how far Marco's reach was and his men might not know he's dead yet. If they do then there will be a power struggle while his men vie for the top spot while debating if they should avenge Marco's death. Jack was hoping they would argue over that one long enough for him and Kate to get out of the country. He upgraded the tickets to first class, booking a flight to Japan where they would spend the night and the next day they would fly out to Washington DC and then on to New Orleans. It would be a full day on the plane and that's why Jack wanted to spend the night in Japan. He wanted Kate to get a good night's sleep comfortably. That was another reason he booked all of their flights first class, he wanted her to be able to stretch out and relax.

While Jack was checking in Kate waited off to the side not taking her eyes off of him as if afraid she would look away and he would disappear. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see a stern looking woman staring at her.

"I don't know you, but I can help you. If he," she pointed to Jack. "Did this to you then you need to leave him, it's not worth it." The woman motioned to the visible bruises appearing on her face from Marco's assault. Kate looked back at Jack who was just as in bad shape as her but hid it well.

"You don't understand" Kate said and the lady rolled her eyes. "No you don't understand he saved me from the man who did this to me. He rescued me and we're running away together." Kate said not sure why she was dumping her personal life on a stranger but she wanted the lady to be clear that Jack was not an abuser.

"Are you serious?" the woman asked slightly stunned not expecting to hear that. She watched as the man she had labeled an abuser thanked the ticket worker and then limped back towards them. He too was bruised and was favoring his side. She realized he was just as wounded as the woman. She stepped away and watched as the man approached the bruised woman. He spoke softly to her and handed her a ticket. She watched as he gently took her bandaged wrist and looked it over gingerly. The woman was sure she had never seen someone be so gentle before. He said something to the woman and she giggled and he smiled back at her. The woman watched as he leaned in and kissed the woman gently and affectionately. This man was no abuser she believed he did save her from whoever did this to her. She watched them gather their things and walk away as he slipped his arm around her pulling her closer. They looked truly in love and she wondered how long they had been together.

The flight to Japan was uneventful, Jack had managed to find some light painkillers in the airport pharmacy, he was lucky Thailand wasn't real strict on their drug distribution. He had given them to Kate and soon her wrist was feeling better. She had snuggled next to him during the flight watched the movies and just relaxed being near him. When they arrived in Japan Jack had stopped at an information counter and spoke to the clerk in Japanese. Kate was surprised to hear him speak the foreign language; he was full of surprises she figured though. Whatever he asked about he must have gotten a satisfactory answer because the woman made a call and gave Jack a paper with some information it.

He took her hand and led them out.

"Where are we going?" she asked holding tight to his hand so not to be separated from him in the bustling crowd. He pulled her into a taxi and gave the driver instructions. He then pulled Kate close to his side and said softly in her ear.

"I'm taking you to a place where we can relax for the night." His voice caused shivers to run down her spine.

"Just to relax?" she asked softly. Since the event with Marco she had wanted nothing more than to make love to Jack. She wanted to replace the feel of Marco's hands with Jack. The taste of his lips with his forced kisses with the gentle kisses of Jack. She wanted Jack to claim her make her his. She wanted to make love and then wear his shirt so she can wrap herself up in his scent.

"Well if you behave maybe we could do a little more" Jack said with a chuckle and Kate snuggled happily into his embrace watching the city pass by the taxi windows.

They pulled in front of a very expensive looking hotel.

"The Mandarin Oriental Tokyo" Kate said looking up the beautiful building. "Jack this has to cost a fortune"

Jack gave her a small shrug, "I've made a lot of money and had no one to spend it on" he looked almost shy. "Let me treat you"

Kate looked at him lovingly. "I will be with you whether we're in a fancy hotel or a roach havened motel Jack. I want you not your money." With that she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Jack pulled away with a grin. "Come on baby" he said grabbing their suitcase.

They went inside and Jack checked them in. The hotel was swank and Kate felt like she belonged to another class of people by just being in there. Jack took them to the elevator and they went to their room. When Jack opened the hotel room door Kate's breath was taken away. There was a living area with couches a television, a fireplace and a mini bar. Beyond the living area was the bedroom which was facing the wall that was completely made of windows with a spectacular view of Tokyo. Kate went to the windows her mouth open with amazement. They were about 30 floors up and she could see everything.

"Jack this is beautiful" she turned to him and she smiled at her. He approached her and took her into his arms.

"Like the view?" he said kissing her neck. She moaned slightly and looked back out the windows.

"Jack, people can see" she whispered.

"All the windows are tinted you can look out but not in. Even if you pressed your face to the glass no one can see in. Come here" he led her through a doorway and Kate found herself in a beautiful bathroom. Jack led her to the shower.

"This is one of those showers with six shower sprays, and this is the Jacuzzi" he turned her towards the large bath and Kate grinned.

The Jacuzzi was right along the wall of windows just like the bedroom.

"Jack" she said shaking her head, "This is amazing"

Jack grinned and kissed her deeply. "You have had a rough couple days and I wanted you to be pampered. The hotel offers a spa treatment if you want" he said his lips moving to her neck. Kate shook her head.

"The only thing I want is you." Kate said catching his lips with her own.

"Mmm I have a plan" Jack said between kisses.

"Does it involve you sinking deep inside of me?" Kate asked with a moan as his lips moved behind her ear.

"Eventually yes" Jack said pressing his body against her. "What do you say I order us some room service and we take a shower and get the dirt and grime from us and then. Hit the Jacuzzi where we can sip champagne and eat fruit. Then we eat dinner and then I take you to bed where we make love overlooking the Tokyo skyline."

"That sounds perfect" Kate whispered. "However I can't promise that I'm not going to make love to you in the shower, the Jacuzzi, the couch and whatever surface I may find before we actually get to the bed" Kate said pressing against him.

Jack grinned, "Well we better get started. I'll go order the food." He went and called to have champagne and strawberries delivered and then put in a dinner order to come an hour later.

Kate stripped down and put her clothes in the laundry hamper. She stopped in front of the mirror and she frowned. Her body was sprinkled with bruising from her assault. She sighed she was so grateful that besides a few forced kisses and groping he didn't rape her. He had tried to stick his fingers in her but wasn't able to do it. She wanted Jack inside of her and no one else she didn't even want to imagine what could have happened. She turned to see Jack standing in the doorway watching her. She smiled at him suddenly feeling shy at his intense look. He approached her while his eyes were looking over her body. He felt a rage burn through him at seeing the bruises that marred her beautiful skin. If Marco wasn't dead Jack would go back and kill him all over again.

"I'm sorry he ever had the chance to touch you" he said his voice low.

"Jack its ok" Kate said slipping her arms around his neck pressing her naked body against his fully clothed one.

"No I should have stayed with you and gone for the confirmation paper when we were leaving." Jack said beating himself up.

"Baby, he would have come into that room whether you were there or not, and chances are had you been there he would have killed you right away. Please don't apologize. Let's just make up for lost time" she said undoing the buttons on his shirt. With her hand in a bandage it wasn't easy but she managed to strip him down. When he was naked Kate's eyes filled with tears and she let out an anguished cry. His entire side was covered in a horrible black, blue and purple bruise. It went from just under his armpit all the way down towards his hip.

"Oh god Jack" she said reaching out to gently touch him but pulling back afraid she'd hurt him.

"Its ok" Jack said gently. "They are just bruised, not broken. I took one of your pain killers so I'm ok."

"We can't make love" Kate said with a shake of her head. "Not when you're in this condition."

"Now that's just crazy talk." Jack said. "I might not be able to do anything too kinky but we can still make love."

Kate bit her lip nervously.

"Come on" he said. "Let's take that shower. Wait hold on." he left and came back with a package. "I got you a waterproof wrap for your wrist. He switched the bandages out and led her to the shower. They stood in it letting the hot water stream around them. They didn't make love but they touched and caressed one another exchanging deep kisses. They washed one another and when they were done. Jack led Kate to the Jacuzzi and set her on the edge while he filled it up. Soon it was filled and the jets were going. He helped her in and then went to answer the knock at the door. A few moments later he came back in with champagne glasses and a bowl of strawberries. He crawled into the tub and pulled her into his lap so her back rested against his chest. They sipped the champagne and fed each other the fruit. When they were done they just enjoyed the tub. Jack's hands began to stroke and massage her body making her arch in please. He cupped her breast with one hand and his other slipped down to massage her center, while he nibbled on her ear with his mouth. Soon he was penetrating her with his fingers and Kate was moaning his name. He began to thrust his fingers harder into her and seconds later she came tightening and shaking in his embrace. When she came down she turned in his lap to sit sideways careful to not disturb his ribs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face under his chin. Jack stroked her and looked to the side of the tub where he grinned wickedly. He sat her up a little straighter.

"Baby open your legs a little for me." He asked and Kate looked at him strangely. She kept one leg on him and moved the other away. Jack reached behind him and pressed a button on the tub. Suddenly the jets moved to full force and the side jet sent the stream directly between her legs. She moaned and wiggled shocked at first but Jack held her still.

"Oh god" she moaned the stream was hitting her clit. Jack kissed her while the Jacuzzi massaged her but it wasn't enough she wanted more. Sensing her frustration Jack whispered into her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Kate nodded.

"I'm going to do something different to you, and I'm not sure if you've ever done this before so if you don't like it I want you to tell me." Jack said seriously and Kate couldn't imagine Jack doing anything to her that she wouldn't like. He moved them to the side of the tub moving her to rest her back against his chest again. He spread her legs wide and the stream hit her full on causing her to gasp and jerk. He slipped his hand under the water and Kate felt it move beneath her. She let out a gasp when she felt his hand gently move between her buttocks cheeks and probe the hole there gently. Kate shivered she had never had sex anally before and felt slightly nervous.

"It's ok" Jack whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" Kate moaned wanting to feel what he was going to do with her.

He very slowly and very gently slipped his finger inside and slowly moved it deep within her. She was so tight Jack moved slowly so not to hurt her.

Kate was moaning and wiggling in his arms. It felt incredible when his finger was fully in Kate felt his other hand come around to the front of her. Realizing what he was going to do Kate let out a loud moan. He slipped his other fingers into her and Kate cried out at the feel of being filled by him at both entrances. He began to work her slowly retreating with one hand and thrusting with the other. The water was hitting her clit and it only took a short time for Kate to come hard screaming loudly. Her orgasm causing her to shake and arch sending water over the tub edge. When she was done coming it felt like hours later, she felt him very slowly take his finger out of her from behind and then removed his other hand. When he had Kate turned quickly in his arms kissing him deeply and passionately. She was kissing him hard stealing his breath. When they pulled away to catch some air Jack stroked her hair.

"Did I hurt you? Was that ok?" he asked looking into her eyes for signs of her feelings. Kate moaned and shook her head.

"That was incredible" she said. "I want you to come now" she moved her hand down to grip him when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought" Jack said with a grin gingerly getting out of the tub grabbing a robe. "I'll be back to help you out."

Kate followed suit carefully stepping out to not disturb her wrist. She knew he said he'd help her but she figured she was alright on her own.

"Dinner's here baby" he said coming into the bathroom seeing her out of the tub he frowned. "You could have hurt your wrist"

"I didn't though" Kate said wrapping her arms around him kissing him deeply.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again. "I mean you can tell me if you're not. If you didn't like that we'll never do it again."

Kate let out a pleasured sigh resting her head on his shoulder. "Jack that was wonderful. I've never done that before and I was a little nervous but it was perfect. You were so gentle and it felt so good. I don't mind it at all." She pulled her head up and grinned wickedly at him. "Though that was just one finger and you are rather large so it might be some time before we go all the way with it" she said stroking his member through his robe.

Jack leaned down kissing her hungrily. "Dinner is here and I have the fireplace going. Why don't we go eat?"

Kate nodded, realizing she was starving. They went out and had a pleasant dinner just making small talk. When they were done they went to sit on the couch and relaxed in front of the fire watching an American television show they found.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked Kate.

"Sure" Kate said snuggling down into his embrace.

"That first night when we were at Atid's and I was sleeping? Were you watching porn?" he asked and smiled when Kate giggled.

"I wasn't watching it" Kate defended. "I was flipping through channels when it came on" she said matter of fact. "And can I just say our love making is so much better than what they were doing." She said with an impish smile making him laugh out loud. Something he didn't do a lot so Kate was pleased. He leaned in and kissed her but let out a growl of unhappiness when she pulled away and out of his arms. She moved to kneel on the floor in front of him and Jack tensed knowing what she was planning. She undid the belt of his robe and opened it exposing his body and his now growing hard cock. She smiled when she saw it taking him in her hand. She stroked him up and down looking at him to watch his reaction. He grew harder and moaned at her ministrations. She leaned down and licked the tip of his head like a Popsicle. She did this a couple times before finally moving him into her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down his length dragging her tongue along him while sucking on him; her hand moved to his base and stroked him at the same time. Soon she began to love him with her mouth at a rapid speed and she could feel him swell in her hand and by the sound of his moaning he was on the edge. With a few more strokes Jack came in her mouth filling her with his release. Kate swallowed him down licking his end for any release she may have missed. When she was done she let him go and moved up his body. She let out a squeal as Jack moved quickly slipping his arms around her knees and back lifting her up bridal style.

"Jack your ribs" she cried out afraid she was hurting him. He didn't say anything though just carried her to the bed. He set her down and moved the covers back. Kate shed her robe and crawled beneath the linens. Jack dropped his robe crawled in after her.

She moved across the bed and they kissed deeply. "How do you want me?" she asked breathlessly so he could find a position that wouldn't hurt him. Jack just pressed her back into the pillows and slid on top of her. It was probably a very painful position but Jack didn't seem to care even though Kate worried.

"I just want to make love to you" he said and with that he dipped his head down kissing her sensually. Kate moaned in enjoyment and kissed him back. She slipped one leg around his waist but kept the other down so as to not squeeze his injured side. She looked at him and saw he was staring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry he almost hurt you" Jack's voice was in pain but an emotional one not physical. Kate went to interrupt but realized he needed to say what he was feeling. "When I realized what was happening and kicked that door in I was so afraid of what I'd see. I saw you on the bed and I was terrified he was raping you. Then I saw him trying to get his hands in your panties and my blood ran cold. I wanted him dead Kate, I wanted him dead for even trying to touch you."

"He didn't penetrate me Jack, not with his hands or anything" Kate said and she knew Jack needed to hear that and she needed to tell him. "You got there in time to save me. When it was over I could feel his hands on me and I hated it. You are the only man I want touching and feeling me. I belong to you Jack." She said tilting her head back to accept his possessive kiss. They kissed for awhile caressing one another and Kate felt him slip his cock deep inside of her. She moaned into his mouth continuing their kissing though.

His strokes were slow and caressing and Kate moaned. This was what love making was, not a frenzied grapple to the finish but a slow and tantalizing movement making it more about the act then the orgasm.

She held him tightly kissing and caressing as he thrust deep within her with measured strokes.

"You are so beautiful" he said into her ear and Kate sighed happily feeling him deep within her and his voice in her ear. "My beautiful beautiful girl" he whispered and Kate whispered back huskily.

"I'm yours Jack I'm yours, please baby claim me" she begged and Jack sped his thrusts up sending him deeper into her. Nothing could be heard but their sighs of passions soft words exchanged. Soon Kate felt her release on her and she hugged him tighter careful of his side.

"Please Jack I'm coming oh please I'm so close, come with me oh god please" Jack heard her pleas and took her harder. With a couple more thrusts they both came sending shockwaves through their bodies. Jack groaned her name out as his body emptied inside of her. Kate held him tight and let her emotions take over. "Oh Jack, so good, so good, oh god Jack I love you"

They collapsed on the bed and Jack moved gingerly onto his back his ribs were screaming in pain but he didn't care. He caught his breath and looked over at her and saw she was sitting up the sheet wrapped around her and she was looking at him warily. Jack frowned had he hurt her? He was about to ask when her last words came back to him.

_Oh god Jack I love you_

Kate had said she loved him and they both stared at each other trying to read the others reaction. Kate was panicked that she would send him fleeing in the opposite direction how could she have been so stupid, she thought to herself. She knew he wasn't ready for this yet. Jack had sat up and was looking at her warily now as well. What were they going to do? Who was going to speak first?

There you go nice cliffhanger huh? What will they do I guess you'll just have to review because as long as there are reviews there are updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Well gang here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delays I'm actually working on 4 different stories so I'm trying to update them all in order, plus work sucks as usual.

**CHAPTER 7**

Kate felt her heart leap into her throat, what the hell had she just done? She knew Jack was nowhere being ready for the word love. Now he was probably going to leave her. Her mind raced maybe it wasn't too late, maybe she could fix this.

"Jack" she started but stopped as he sat up leaning against the headboard. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Jack looked at her still no telling expression on his face. "Sorry?" he asked.

"I said it when I was…um…you know." She blushed. "Well nothing should count when it's said during...well that." She stuttered. She was contemplating bailing out of the bed and making a run for it. She was stunned however when Jack leaned over and pulled her onto his lap. She was confused by his affectionate gesture though his face was unreadable. All she could do was wait for him to speak.

"Kate we haven't known each other long, in fact we barely know each other at all." Kate started to speak but Jack held his hand up to silence her. "One thing I do know is we have been pretty honest with one another. If you feel something and you say it, I don't want you to apologize for it or lie about it." Jack said quietly. He looked slightly agitated for a second but the emotion passed through his eyes quickly. "I can't promise to return your feelings though, Kate" he said softly.

"Jack I don't expect you to and honestly when I said it, it just came out. I mean you had just made me come so hard and I loved that and…" she stuttered off embarrassed. "I don't expect you to love me" she said quietly. She slid off his lap and settled beside him holding the sheet close to her chest. "I mean we've only known each other for a couple days it would be ridiculous to expect that kind of emotion."

"Its not that Kate" he said. He looked over at her and gave her the smallest of smiles though it was emotionless. "I don't love" he said with a shrug. Kate looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't love, Kate. I need to be honest with you Kate, I owe you that much. What we have is nice, I mean we get along, we like being around each other and we are excellent in bed." He said with a small smile and Kate blushed. "But that's all I can give you Kate. We can go to New Orleans and we can stay together for a week a month or maybe even years, but I can't love you. It's not you though, it's me. I'm incapable of love." Jack said.

Kate looked at him stunned and then smiled softly. "Jack that's ridiculous" she said caressing his arm. "Everyone is capable of love"

Jack scooted from the bed grabbing his boxers. "Well I'm not Kate. I can feel affection and I can feel kindness but that is as far as it goes. I'm sorry"

Kate wanted to argue but she had no idea what to say, how can she convince Jack he can feel love when in reality she didn't know all that much about him.

"Ok" she said giving in though she knew in heart she didn't believe it and she secretly decided right then she would prove him wrong.

"What?" Jack asked looking at her warily. Kate smiled and sat up on her knees and went to the side of the bed.

"It's ok Jack I don't expect anything from you. I mean I agree with you I think what we have, even though it's not very practical, is good. I like what we have and I don't want to change it." She said leaning forward to caress his chest. "Is that ok?"

Jack looked at her somewhat suspiciously. "You mean you just want to keep what we're doing?"

"Well yeah" Kate said with a shrug. "I mean we're good together and I think we've made it clear we want each other. I'm willing to go to New Orleans and just be with you. Is that all right with you? I mean I'm not asking for love Jack but I think some kind of commitment would be nice. Not a ring but I'd like to be sure I'm not going to come home and find you with another woman." Kate said with a small smile.

"I don't cheat" Jack said dead serious. "If we are in any kind of relationship than this is it for me Kate. While we are together it's just us."

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Kate said coyly. "We just keep enjoying what we're doing and we won't have a problem." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. They pulled away for air and Jack looked at her.

"I can't make promises of forever, I tend to screw things up with women so I won't give you false hope. But I promise that as long as we are together then that's what we'll be, together." Jack said.

Kate wanted to talk to him more to delve more into what makes him tick but she knew it wasn't the time. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "You know what I think?" she asked sweetly.

"What?" Jack asked moving closer to her his hands playing with her hair.

"I think I'm exhausted because you have worn me out in ways that seem impossible and we're in an expensive hotel room with one of the most comfortable beds I've ever been in. I think we should get some sleep." she said brushing his lips gently with her own.

"Just sleep?" Jack asked kissing her neck tickling her.

She giggled and gently pushed away his hands. "Yes Jack sleep, no sex." She said trying to sound stern.

"But I like sex" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I know you do" Kate said with a smirk. She was happy the conversation was able to become playful again. "I like it too" she said huskily, running her hands down his chest. "The way it feels to have you deep inside me makes me so hot" she whispered into his ear. Jack shivered in anticipation.

"I like it when you talk dirty." Jack said.

Kate moved away from him and laid down stretching out like a cat enjoying the pillow under her head and the cool linens pressed against her body. "If you like it so much why don't you come over here and I'll tell you more." She said. Jack grinned wolfishly and crawled on the bed and settled next to her so they both rested on their sides facing one another.

"Well I'm kinda sore so I'm not sure I can make love" Kate said seriously but then her eyes danced mischievously. "But I bet I can find the energy to put my mouth on that big cock of yours." Jack groaned and Kate giggled this whole talking dirty to Jack was definitely fun. She pushed him on his back and ran her hand down his body enticingly. She slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked him softly. "Ooh you like that don't you?" she asked grinning as he hardened in her hand. "You never cease to amaze me how no matter how many times you come, you still grow hard for me. I mean you are so incredible Jack" she leaned her mouth against his ear.

Jack groaned and thrust in her hands and Kate nibbled on his lips. "You're so big and so hard oh Jack when you are inside me it is the most amazing feeling. I can't get enough of your big cock" she said into his ear dragging the words out. She moved down his body and aligned herself with his throbbing member. She licked the head gently and he hissed in pleasure. She slipped him into her mouth and sucked on him.

"Jesus Kate" Jack moaned. He gripped the sheets with one hand while he slipped his other into her thick curly locks. Kate smiled against him, he liked playing with her hair during fellatio but he never pressed her head down or forced the action on her. She worked him up and down with her hand while she licked along his length. She sat up and smiled wickedly at him.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

Kate just smiled and leaned back down taking him in her mouth. This time she moved her head all the way down deep throating him. He bumped the back of her throat but she managed not to choke. Jack was moaning loudly as she took him all the way in as she began to massage his balls. She sucked on him while keeping him within her mouth. She felt Jack grow harder in her mouth and he was struggling to breathe and not push into her any farther. Kate moved her mouth up and let go of him with a pop. She then ran her tongue up and down his length and licked his head which had some pre-cum on the top. She licked it quickly loving the taste.

"God Kate I'm gonna come" Jack gasped and Kate began to suck and work him over with determination. She jacked him with her hand while sucking on him as hard as she could while still making it pleasurable. Jack tensed and then shouted. He came hard in her mouth spilling his release onto her awaiting tongue. He moaned as he kept spurting into her. He felt like he had never come that hard before. After a couple more burst of release he collapsed and softened into her mouth. Kate carefully licked his release up and then moved to straddle his lap. When they came face to face Jack saw her eyes twinkle. He pulled her close and went to kiss her but she pulled back. He looked at her confused; Kate loved kissing why was she pulling away? He watched as she smiled tight lipped and then tilted her head back slightly and opened her mouth. Jack groaned as he saw his release still on her tongue. She swished her tongue around and eventually swallowed and licked her lips.

"Mmm that tasted so good." She said sexily as she stroked his short hair. "I love it when you come in my mouth" she said nuzzling him with her nose. He leaned in and they kissed each other hungrily. After a few minutes of sensual kissing they broke apart to breathe. Kate smiled and pushed him back to lie flat his head resting on the pillow.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now" Kate said sliding her lower body slowly and seductively down his body and settled herself so she was lying flat on top of him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now we sleep" she said with a yawn. Jack chuckled and shifted slightly under her to ease the pressure on his ribs. Kate sat up feeling him move and she remembered his injury.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry baby" she said sliding off of him gently. She then placed feather soft kisses along his bruised body.

"It's ok" Jack said, he pulled her against him and she snuggled into his good side.

"Night Jack" she said softly.

"Night Kate, you know I feel a little bit off not giving you any release" Jack said stroking her back.

"It's ok" Kate mumbled half asleep already. "You can boff my brains out on the plane" she muttered and Jack grinned. His mind began to put together ways for him to take her on the plane that didn't end with them getting hauled off the plane by security.  
"Will do" Jack said affectionately kissing her forehead. He eventually felt himself drift off while lying in the comfortable bed with Kate wrapped in his arms.

Sorry for the delay I've just been really busy and now I'm going to be going away for a couple days so I won't be updating at least until the end of the week.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Gang ok so never in a million years would I ever think this would need mentioning but I guess now it has to be done. Recently a friend e-mailed me frantically it seems a person was posting on a Jate fanfiction site my stories. They were my stories word by word but with their name on it. Now I know it's not a huge deal but I did find it quite irritating. A couple people who are good fans of mine actually wrote the moderator about it and this person has now been banned from this particular site. Anyway like I said I know it's not a huge deal but I'm just asking if for any reason you want to post one of my stories, on your site or anywhere else. (I'm not sure why you would but I'm just saying in case) please give proper credit. I know its just fanfiction and it's not like I'm writing legitimate novels but I do work hard on my stories and I'm proud of them, as dinky as they may be. So I guess that's all I'm asking.

**Extra Note I apologize for spelling and grammar errors it's ****1 am**** and I'm tired and just want to get this posted.**

**CHAPTER 8**

Kate awoke to the beautiful Tokyo skyline. She sighed and snuggled happily into Jack's embrace. She pressed against him and felt him pressed against her with his morning hardness. She grinned, even though she had performed orally on him last night she licked her lips. She adored sucking on him, it was horrible she was like an addict she thought wickedly. She rolled over and crawled on his chest.

"Wake up Jack" she said playfully running her hands through his chest hair. Her wrist felt like new so she stripped off the bandage. Jack was right it was just a s slight sprain.

Jack opened his eyes and observed her dangerously. He had actually awoken the minute he felt her stir in his embrace but he had remained still allowing her to think she got the upper hand on him.

"Can I suck on you?" she giggled in his ear and Jack swore under his breath.

"Kate you just did that for me last night." He reached down and stroked her soft center. "I think I need to catch up. How's your wrist?" he asked suddenly.

Kate shook her head. "It's perfect and I believe you mentioned something about taking care of that on the plane? Plus for what I have in mind we need a bed, especially a tall bed like this one." Kate said mischievously.

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked his interest piqued.

"Oh just something one of the girls at Atid's told me" Kate said. She slid off of him. "You up for it?" she asked licking her lips and Jack groaned.

"Where do you want me?" he practically growled his body responding to every little touch she laid upon him.

"Stand next to the bed facing it." Jack stood next to the bed and Kate stretched out on her back her head near him. She settled herself and then tilted her head back. Jack fought the anticipation as he realized his cock was lined up perfectly with her mouth.

"Fuck my mouth Jack" Kate said reaching her arms up and wrapped them around his back and clutched his ass pulling him close. She tilted her head back farther and he slipped in grazing her tongue. Kate kept her mouth open as Jack began to thrust into her mouth as if it were her now throbbing center. She gripped his waist and he pushed in and out of her. He was literally fucking her mouth and would only slow down long enough for her to give him a quick suck and lick. She gripped him tighter as he thrust inside her. His cock brushing past her throat she was massaging his ass and lower back and he leaned forward massaging her breasts. Kate moaned sending the vibrations through his throbbing cock. A few minutes later he exploded deep within her throat and Kate swallowed quickly as he slid from her mouth. She rolled off her back and turned to face him with an impish smile. He shook his head and growled slightly at her. She giggled and threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tight kissing her neck and ear nibbling on the sensitive lobe.

"This means I owe you two orgasms Kate." He said pulling back to look at her. "Two times I'm going to make you come." He said his voice dark with passion and Kate shivered.

"On the plane?" she asked excited at the prospect of joining the mile high club.

"Maybe" Jack said with a shrug. "Or maybe I'll take you right there in the waiting area with people watching" he said and she yelped slightly.

"You wouldn't" she said her eyes wide.

"Oh wouldn't I?" he said with a smirk. "Just lay you down on those chairs at the boarding gate. Wrap those beautiful legs around me and fuck you senseless while a bunch of businessmen and tourists watch?"

"We'd get arrested" Kate gasped her body warming. Though insane the thought of having public sex like that was definitely a turn on.

He slipped his hands through her hair and pulled her closer his lips just inches from hers. "Maybe but it would be fun" Jack said and he leaned in taking her mouth hard. Kate whimpered as his tongue slipped past her lips and invaded her mouth sensually. She knew his joking could be dangerous, when he had her like this she found herself willing to do whatever he wanted her to do. Just like the act of fellatio she had just performed she never imagined doing that with anyone but she wanted to with him. If he threw her down on the chairs in a room full of people and kissed her like this she might not be able to stop him from having his way with her, she might not want to.

Jack pulled away and briefly rested his forehead against hers. "Don't worry I'll never do that to you. One I know how shy you can be and the fact that you allow yourself to open up and go wild with me is something I don't take for granted. Second I would never take you in a room full of people watching because no one is allowed to see this beautiful body except me." He growled kissing her again and Kate hungrily returned it, his words sweeping over her. He said he was unable to love but his words soothed her like a balm. The fact that he knew and appreciated her feelings and also looked upon her possessively gave her hope she could convince him down the line that love is very much possible for him. They were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Jack pulled away and Kate sighed unhappily. Jack caught her annoyance and smiled amused.

"I placed an order for breakfast last night. I thought you might be hungry this morning." Jack explained grabbing her robe and enclosing her nude body in it. He threw on some pants and headed for the door.

"I already ate" Kate said smartly and her heart leaped as Jack came to a complete stop and turned to look at her. Kate just looked at him innocently as she saw fire dance across his eyes. Her traitorous body began to hum under his passionate stare. She knew he wasn't expecting her to say anything like that, hell her bawdy words had surprised even her.

Jack's eyes roamed over her possessively and he gave her the slightest of smiles and then turned to open the door. Kate watched as he allowed the workers to bring in their food and set up their table. He showed them out, tipping them and closing the door and flipping the lock. He turned and leaned against it and looked at her and Kate wondered if this was what it was like to be a gazelle seeing a lion.

"If my ribs weren't hurting this morning a comment like that would have gotten you thrown against the wall and me imbedded deep inside you" he said watching for her reaction.

It didn't quite have the effect he wanted it to have he wanted her to melt into a puddle gaining control back for himself. For a second that did work but only for a few seconds. The dazed love hungry looked quickly was replaced by one of worry and concern.

"Oh Jack" she said rushing to his side, "Why didn't say anything about your ribs?" She bit her lip studying his side. The bruising was still there and it almost looked worse than before.

"Its fine Kate" Jack tried to assure her but Kate wasn't buying it.

"You said they were just bruised Jack, but I knew better I heard the crack. Dammit Jack how much pain have you been in and how much damage have I done to them?" Kate asked feeling angry that he had shrugged his own health off.

"Kate I promise they are fine. I just need to wrap them again. Look I promise when we get to New Orleans if I'm still in pain I will go see a doctor." Jack said trying to assure her.

"That's what you said about Japan" Angry tears welled in her eyes. Without even thinking she marched to the telephone and waited for the front desk to pick up. After conveying she spoke English she asked for a doctor to come to their room. The concierge assured her the hotel doctor would be up shortly. Kate hung up the phone and glared at Jack as she gathered her clothes for the day. Without a word she went into the bathroom to change slamming the door behind her.

Jack cringed knowing he was in trouble. He sighed, he wasn't used to having someone look out for him. Jesus just a couple of days ago he was playing chance games and hoping death would take him. Having a couple broken ribs was nothing compared to that. He knew he shouldn't have lied to Kate about the severity of his injuries though. She was pretty pissed at him.

Kate paced the bathroom angrily. Her body was shaking from the need to throttle the man. That stupid stupid man. Who knew what damage they had done to his ribs with the sex and playing around they did. She should have insisted he see a doctor the minute they landed in Tokyo. She angrily showered and dressed for the day. When she was done she realized she was shaking. She sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi. She pressed her hand to her mouth and muffled her anguished sobs the events of the last couple days finally catching up with her. She hadn't allowed herself to break down since the first night after Sawyer deserted her. Since then she had raised her chin and kept her head up. Atid had treated her well not making her whore herself and she suspected he wasn't going to start but that he gave her to Jack for a specific reason. Had he known that Kate would fall head over heel for the mysterious American? Then the shooting at the club and the unavoidable death of some of her friends, running for her life, Locke being killed, Marco's attack and now Jack's pain. It all crashed down on her and the worst of it was she was a hundred percent in love with a man who insisted he didn't love. She allowed herself the chance to break down turning on the sink so the water would drown out the sound of her sobs. After allowing herself a good cry she got herself composed, Kate washed her face applied some make-up and let herself out.

When she walked out she saw a man in a suit in their room and he was examining Jack. They were speaking in Japanese and Kate frowned. Noticing her presence both men looked up.

"Do you speak English?" she asked politely and the doctor nodded with a kind smile. "Could you please speak about his condition in English. I don't trust him to tell me the truth." She said throwing Jack a ticked look and he cringed, he really was in trouble.

"Of course Ma'am" the doctor replied kindly though he shot an amused look at Jack that said haha you're in trouble.

The doctor finished his exam and honored his promise to Kate.

"Well it seems you have two fractured ribs. They are cracked but not completely severed. At least that is all I can get from this exam. I couldn't tell you for sure without some x-rays and tests." The doctor said.

Kate went to tell him they would go to the hospital when Jack interrupted.

"Please tell Kate the course of treatment for the ribs even if they were completely broken." He asked. The doctor turned to Kate.

"The only thing that can be done for broken ribs is just to keep them wrapped and allow them to heal." He said and Kate believed him. "I will give you some painkillers that will make you more comfortable. I believe by the exam the ribs are not protruding or injuring any of your organs so you should heal just fine." The doctor excused himself leaving an awkward Kate and Jack behind.

"I'm a doctor Kate, I didn't tell you about my ribs being broken because I knew there was nothing that could be done." Jack said trying to make peace.

Kate stared at him. "You could have told me and we would have gone easier. We wouldn't have had sex in the Jacuzzi or out here or any of it." Kate said with a slight stomp of her foot that Jack found rather adorable but had the brains to keep the thought to himself. He watched as Kate slammed around the hotel room gathering her things in and putting them in the suitcase. He felt a weight settle in his chest. He noticed her things were going in the case but not his. Was this it? Was she calling it quits? He knew he shouldn't care, chalk it up to great sex and fun and just walk away. However a slight tugging at his heart was making him want to drag it out.

He wasn't sure how to broach the subject, "The plane leaves at 7:30 tonight. You'll have a layover in DC but you'll be in New Orleans in no time. Unless there is somewhere else you want to go. I told you I'd get you home and I meant it." Jack said looking at the carpet.

Kate froze when she heard his words. She turned slowly and looked at him definitely hearing him refer to her being the only one traveling. She looked at him thoughtfully they had just argued and he was already calling it quits? Or was he just doing what he knew, have a fight move on, no reason to fight for it?

"Jack look at me" she said looking at him. He looked at her at for a second Kate thought she saw a flash of vulnerability in his eyes. "Look I'm really mad at you, but that's all it is Jack we're having a fight. A normal fight that people in relationships or whatever it is we have do. There will be days that I'm ticked at you and days you're mad at me. That doesn't mean we just give up, we get angry we let it out, we get over it and then we have incredible make up sex" she said with a small smirk caressing his cheek.

"It's been a long time since I've been in a normal relationship. Let alone one like ours" Jack said. "I'm not sure how this is supposed to go" he said with a shrug.

Kate smiled softly at him. "Well the fact that you're cute helps, and you ordered me breakfast. I might be getting over the angry stage." She said. "However, when it comes to your health Jack no more lies or secrets. If you are unsure of telling me something flip it around ask yourself what you would do if I was holding it back." Kate said. "I think its safe to say we're in a relationship Jack. A real one and everything" she teased. Jack smiled and Kate felt her heart melting and her anger dissipating. "So tell me how long has it been since you've had a real relationship." Kate said. She liked getting little tidbits from his past. It helped her get to know him better, try to read him better.

Jack sighed "Uh, well it's been a long time since I had a steady woman in my life. It's been a lot of one night stands and meaningless sex…" he stopped when Kate put her hand over his mouth.

"Ok you know what let's skip that part" she said making a face and he smiled under her hand.

"The last woman I probably had a real relationship with was my wife" he said with a shrug. Noticing her stunned look he quickly clarified his answer. "My ex-wife" and she relaxed slightly.

"That's good because we almost just went back to me being really really angry with you." Kate said with a smile. She was taking all of this information in as he spoke. So he had been married before. One more notch in her belief that his no love rule was breakable.

"Nope fully and completely divorced." Jack said. "I meant it when I said I don't cheat Kate, I don't have some wife and kids stashed away."

"Well that's good to hear." She looked at the clock. "It looks like we have to be leaving for the airport soon. We've spent most of the day arguing." Kate said with a small smile.

Jack nodded, "I'm going to take a shower. Uh the breakfast is probably pretty cold by now feel free to order up some lunch if you like." Jack said as he went towards the bathroom. He stopped when Kate grabbed his arm. She smiled at him and leaned up and kissed him deeply. Jack pulled her close and their tongues moved sensually against each other. Kate moaned and pulled away catching her breath. She licked her lips and smiled at him shyly.

"See Jack, normal relationship, we've made up." Kate said.

"And what about the incredible make-up sex?" Jack asked joking. Kate eyed him carefully.

"Well normally it will consist of one of us throwing the other against the wall and having great a great time of it, but since your ribs hurt, we're going to have to skip this step." Kate said leaning up and kissing him hard on the mouth. "We'll just have to substitute sex with kissing." She said nibbling at his lips. Jack kissed her back hungrily stealing away her breath and she sighed happily. After a few minutes they broke apart and Kate pushed him into the bathroom. Jack grinned at her. She might not know it but a couple busted ribs wasn't going to stop him from taking her. He grinned this was going to be a fun plane ride.

The afternoon went quickly and they made it to the airport with no problems. Kate was kind of sad to leave the gorgeous hotel but she knew when they got to New Orleans they were going to start a new life. Kate couldn't help but notice his smirk when they were sitting in the boarding gate. She raised an eyebrow at him telling him if he tried anything here in front of all these people he'd pay. Jack just gave her a charming smile and kissed the side of her head. When they boarded the plane Kate realized he had booked them first class again. She was kind of glad he did, at least here he could stretch out and rest his ribs. There weren't many people flying and Kate and Jack were on the right side of the plane and the only people near them were about three rows back.

They spent the first couple hours watching a movie and eating dinner. After dinner the flight crew turned the lights down so the passengers could sleep. Jack and Kate reclined their seats back so they turned into beds. Jack pushed the armrest up so they could snuggle close together. He pulled their blankets up around them and they got comfortable.

"Ok first class is the greatest thing ever" Kate said smiling. "If we were in coach we would be in seats that barely moved back crammed between smelly men and crying babies."

Jack chuckled and brushed the hair out her eyes. "Yeah well what can I say I figure you deserve to live a high lifestyle, at least until we get ot New Orleans, then its back to rat holes and dives for you." He joked and Kate giggled. They were both laying on their sides looking at each other. Kate snuggled down and looked at him her eyes dancing with excitement.

"What are we going to do when we get to New Orleans?" she asked getting excited.

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well we'll head to the French Quarter and check into a hotel and then we can get a paper and look at places to live if you want." Jack said. "Once we figure that out we can settle in."

"When we get there, I want to contact my bank. I have money I want to transfer. That is if Sawyer hasn't stolen it all." She said darkly. She enjoyed Jack spoiling her but to a point. She needed to help pay her share.

"When we get there and get settled will you be ok on your own for a couple of days." Jack asked.

"Why where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm going to find Sawyer, hunt him down and kill him." Jack said seriously but Kate rolled her eyes.

"No you are not. You are not leaving me behind to get yourself in trouble." Kate said sternly. Her eyes brightened slightly. "And if I have to tie you to the bed to keep you from leaving I'll do it." Kate said and Jack grinned at her wolfishly.

"Speaking of fun in games in the bedroom." Jack said running his hand up her thigh.

"I don't think so" Kate said shaking her head. But of course Jack ignored her, his hand moving up her leg and under her skirt.

"I'm really glad you wore a skirt." He said leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

"Jack" Kate muttered against his lips. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I believe I promised you plane sex and two orgasms." Jack said his hand making it all the way between her legs to cup her causing her to exhale suddenly.

"Jack your ribs" she tried to argue with him.

"We have limited space Kate I promise my ribs will be fine. All I need from you is to slip those panties of yours off." He said. Kate stared at him and he squeezed her warm center and Kate gave in.

"I see one indication you're hurting Jack we stop." Kate insisted. She removed her panties and stuck them in her carry on bag. She gathered her skirt up around her waist. She would never admit it but she had worn a skirt just in case this happened. She looked around and noticed no one was looking and they had the blankets over them. She did see that there was a couple across the way watching the movie with their headphones on. If they looked over carefully enough Kate figured they would know what was going on. The idea made shivers run down her spine the thought of being watched turned her on. Jack was pushing his pants down under the blankets. He pushed them to his thighs. He pulled her close.

"Give me your leg baby" he said taking her leg and bringing it to rest over his hip. He pulled her close and their centers were now aligned and Kate whimpered. "You're going to have to keep quiet Kate" Jack whispered into her ear. "No moaning or screaming." He said. Kate nodded excitedly. Jack grinned and then he kissed her gently. He pulled her so she was lying half on him half on her side. He led himself to her awaiting wetness. He pushed up inside her and Kate buried her face in his neck trying to muffle her sounds of pleasure. He was in her so deep and it felt so wonderful. Jack thrust up inside her and they both sighed in pleasure. Jack eased her back on her side He slipped his hands down and gripped her butt giving her a solid tug and she gasped and he kissed her to cover the sounds.

"Without full out fucking you, this might be the best I can do with out giving us away." Jack said into her ear.

"Ok" Kate said her voice trembling. He could tell her the only way to make this work would be to go to Mars and she would agree. When he was imbedded deep within her he could get her to do anything. He gripped her butt again giving her a good yank towards him while thrusting up. Kate buried her face in his neck.

"Oh god Jack so deep" she whispered.

Jack picked up his speed thrusting up into her while gripping her tight and pulling her towards him. he picked up the pace and all Kate could do was hold on as he fucked her senseless. She gripped him tight and she managed to open her eyes and noticed the couple again. Could they see, would they watch? Jack fucked her relentlessly and all Kate could do was hold on and control her verbal outbursts. He kept one hand on her butt and used the other to flick her clit. Kate bit her lip as her orgasm rushed into her body like a giant wave. She whimpered and buried her face in his neck desperately trying to not scream on the top of her lungs. Jack shifted onto his back and pulled her with him so she was straddling him. She stayed close to his body so it was still almost impossible to see what was happening. When she came down from her release she looked at him with hungry eyes. She leaned forward and they kissed deeply. After a few minutes of that Jack leaned his forehead against hers.

"That's one orgasm, one to go" Jack said thrusting up into her his cock still hard. Kate buried her face into his shoulder as she rocked on top of him riding him as discretely as she could. She sat up slightly and didn't see anyone looking their way so she rode him hard. He was playing with her clit and the pleasure was building up again. Suddenly Jack pulled her off him and she whimpered as he pulled out.

"On your side Kate, look away from me." Kate rolled away and Jack took her leg and slipped between them his chest pressing into her back. He thrust up deep inside her and she gripped the seat as he filled her with his rock hard member. He slipped his hand under her arms and up to cup her shoulders. He pulled and she moved further onto his cock. He put his mouth right next to her ear and he spoke to her.

"There are still so many ways I'm going to take you when I'm healthy" he promised huskily. Kate bit her lip and her head rolled back against his shoulder. "When we were in the Jacuzzi I took you anally with my finger. Did you like that." He asked pushing in and out of her at a strong pace.

"God yes" Kate whimpered quietly.

"When we get to New Orleans and I get you in a bed and you can scream and holler all you want, do you want me to take you that way?" Jack asked his voice raspy as he kept thrusting inside her tight body. He was getting close but wouldn't go over until he took her with.

"Yes Jack Yes" Kate pleaded. He pushed into her harder and Kate whimpered. "Jack can your ribs stand being on top of me?" she whispered.

"Yeah baby, you want to get on your back?" he whispered into her ear. She shook her head.

"No my stomach." He rolled her so she was flat on her stomach. He readjusted inside her and pressed into her his body covering her. He looked around and still no one noticed what they were doing. He slipped his hands under her and moved them under her shirt cupping her breasts. She arched her back in pleasure and tilted her head back and he caught her hungry lips as they kissed their tongues dancing in a sensual tango.

"You like it when I take you like this Kate?" Jack asked breathlessly. Kate nodded. "You like it when I'm in control" he thrust in her and she whimpered which he took as an affirmative. He moved his hands from her chest and gripped her arms moving them over her head anchoring her wrists down but doing it in a way that was rough but not painful. He kept pushing up inside her and he quickened his pace. He knew he had to be careful his movements would be extremely obvious to anyone looking over at them and the sound of their bodies mating was becoming louder. He began to hammer into her hard and though his ribs hurt he couldn't stop. Kate was wriggling beneath him she started to moan but he leaned down and took her mouth with his own to muffle the sounds. Jack gripped her wrists with one hand and took the other and moved it down the front of her body. He got to her wet center and he massaged her and then played with her clit rolling it and squeezing her gently. Kate jerked hard and he felt her orgasm hit her. She bucked up against him repeatedly the force of her pleasure too much to handle. Every time she jerked though he sank deeper into her and her body couldn't stop coming. Her inability to scream was almost keeping her release bottled in as well and it prolonged her ecstasy. She was clenching down hard on him and his body couldn't take it much longer. Her hand came up and gripped his head pulling him down so he could hear her.

"Come for me Jack, please come in me. Fill me with your release." She pleaded softly and Jack jerked her words setting him on fire.

"You want my cum baby?" he gasped thrusting harder.

"Mmm, yes Jack please I love it when you come in me." Kate pleaded.

Jack's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he came hard biting his lip and drawing blood from trying not to shout.

"So hot oh god its so hot." Kate whimpered gripping the cushion underneath her as she felt his release flood her body. Her jerked a couple times and finally came to rest on top of her.

"Holy shit" he said quietly letting his head rest on the cushion next to her. Kate sighed happily. Jack eased off of her and onto his side. He rubbed her back gently listening to her catch her breath. After a few minutes she rolled on her side and looked at him. Her hair was mussed her lips were swollen from his kisses and her eyes were shining with satisfaction. She looked at him and grinned happily. He leaned in and they kissed sweetly.

"Anyone catch on?" she whispered looking around but everything looked quiet. "I can't believe we just did that." She giggled.

"Nope I think we're safe." The word safe resonated in his brain.

"Are your ribs ok?" Kate asked stroking his side gently. She pulled her skirt down and entangled her legs with his.

"They're fine" Jack said with a nod. "Any pain was worth that. Uh Kate can I ask you a question?" he said softly. Kate nodded snuggling close to him. She nuzzled her face between his neck and the cushion.

"You said something that kind of reminded me of something else. I uh I've been coming inside of you quite a bit lately." Jack said and Kate sighed happily.

"I love the way it feels when you come in me. Your release is hot and it fills me up." She nibbled on his lip. Jack groaned softly finding himself distracted from his original train of thought.

"Baby what I mean is since we first got together I've been coming inside you and we've never used a condom. I mean I know I probably should have thought of this earlier but I…" he was cut off by Kate putting her fingers on his lips.

"Jack I'm on the pill, its ok. One of the things the girls taught me at Atid's was to keep my pills on me at all times. I had them with me when we made a run from Marco's men. Don't worry." She smiled at him. Jack looked at her confused.

"Where did you have them?" he asked.

Kate giggled, "It's a small package not one of those bulky ones. I had it taped to the inside of my bra."

"How the hell did I not notice that?" Jack asked amazed.

"You were kinda busy taking it off and throwing it across the room. I only had them in there for that first night. I put them in the suitcase Locke gave us." Kate said.

"I should have thought about this earlier Kate I'm sorry. I just…Jesus I don't know every time it comes to being in you I can't control myself." Jack said.

"Jack its ok I promise. Anyway I don't think I could stand the feel of you with a condom on inside me." Kate said kissing his lips gently. He pulled her closer.

"Go to sleep baby, tomorrow we'll be in New Orleans." Jack said stroking her hair. Kate sat up suddenly and he looked at her confused. She blushed and reached down grabbing her panties, slipping them on.

"Just in case the blanket comes off." She said with a soft smile.

"Good call" Jack said with a smirk and he tucked himself back in his pants zipping them up.

"Are you sure your ribs are ok?" Kate asked looking back at him.

"Honestly? They hurt like a bitch but it was worth it baby." He said rubbing her back. Kate smiled and dug through the duffle bag she had picked up at the hotel gift shop. She pulled out his pain killers and handed him one. He downed it with a sip of water from a bottle she handed him. When he was done she put the bag back on the floor and snuggled into his embrace ready to go to sleep.

"Night Jack" she whispered.

"Night Kate" he returned kissing her forehead. She watched as he drifted off and she smiled softly. "I love you" she whispered so softly she barely could hear herself speak. She laid her head down and she drifted off.

There it is folks hit the little review button.

Ok so I'm watching my Haunted DVD's and can I just say this has to be the greatest show ever. Not because of plot or anything but mostly because Foxy wears a white wifebeater a lot and in one episode he's tied to a bed in mentioned wifebeater. Any show that has Foxy tied to a bed is a great show, oh yeah and there is a nice shower scene and a lot of shirtless scenes as well.


	9. Chapter 9 Mature Content

**Ok guys read this warning!!!!!!!": This chapter is very disturbing with themes of rape and murder please be warned it will be hard for some people to read. This chapter contains Jack's past and why he is the way he is. The rape content does not involve Kate so don't be worried about that. **

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning Kate woke up on the airplane and smiled thinking of the sex she and Jack shared.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." Came Jack's voice and she looked over to see him looking at her. She grinned and raised her head to receive his kiss which to her pleasure he gave her deeply. She pulled away with a contented sigh.

"I don't think the cat has anything on me." She said teasing him. "How long until we land?" she asked.

"You slept through our layover in Washington it was only for an hour though so you didn't miss too much." Jack said.

"Oh my god I must have been really tired." Kate said shocked. "It's a good thing we didn't have to change planes or you would have had to carry me." Kate said and Jack just smirked knowing carrying her would be like carrying a feather.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" he asked making conversation.

Kate frowned slightly. "I should call my mom. She probably didn't even realize I was gone but I should just to be safe." Kate said looking at her hands.

"You don't sound real thrilled." He said and she looked at him.

"My stepfather beat me and when I told my mom she picked him over me. When I got to be a teenager he started looking at me like the abuse would be moving past physical to sexual. When I saw that look in his eye I promised myself I would die before he laid a hand on me like that. One day he tried and I managed to escape and take off in his truck. My mom never left him. We have a strained relationship, she's my mother and I love her but at the same time I hate her." She felt Jack pull her close to him and she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"I'm sorry" Jack said stroking her arm and Kate smiled.

"It's ok my real father Sam was always kind to me. He was in the military and had to travel a lot, that's why I couldn't go live with him. I'd like to call him but I'm afraid to tell him what happened." She said with a cringe. "He'll probably hunt Sawyer down and kill him."

"Good let me call him he and I can look for Sawyer together." Jack said simply. Kate rolled her eyes and pinched his arm lightly. "What? Don't you want your father and I to get along, I think hunting down a killing a man like Sawyer would be an excellent bonding experience." Jack said and Kate giggled.

"Would you like to meet my father?" Kate asked after a few minutes of quiet. She looked up to see Jack looking at her. She explained what she meant, "I mean it's just we're together right? I mean we've officially claimed this as a real relationship? We hardly know each other and probably should just get to the hotel and spill all of our dirty secrets, but I mean would that be ok meeting my father or is that too domestic?" Kate asked nervously.

"I think it should be ok. Kate I know this is hard for you not knowing what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after that, but it's how I live my life." He said looking at her seriously.

"I know it's just I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, I mean one minute we're a great one night stand and the next we're in a real relationship, I guess I'm just worried about the morning you wake up and decide you're tired of me and want to move on." she said. "I understand that restlessness Jack it's why I quit my job and became a writer, it gave me freedom to move around and live life. The uncertainty is sort of scary though." She said looking out the window.

"I understand and I promise I will try to be more upfront with you. I have a lot of baggage Kate and it's nothing you really need to be burdened with." Jack said with a sigh. "What we have doesn't even make sense to me Kate how can I be drawn to someone so closely that I've only known a couple days? I don't know I just know that I have a lot of issues that aren't going to magically go away and I don't know if I'll ever work through them. It's not fair to you to make you think I can and I don't want you to have to sit around waiting for me to get better."

"So one day at a time? I know you don't think I need to know about your so called baggage but maybe if you opened up to me we could help put some of it behind you." She said with a shrug. She watched as he tensed and grew almost cold.

"It doesn't matter Kate, don't go there." he said tonelessly. Kate knew it was stupid but she felt a slight bit of anger at his immediate refusal to speak to her.

"I'm not asking for everything Jack, just something. I know nothing about you, I just want to know you." She said a bit defensive.

Jack looked at her quickly. "What do you need to know Kate, you've been with me these past couple days and you've seen who I am. What I was in my past doesn't matter, that isn't who you are dealing with so please just drop it."

"You ask me all kinds of questions about my past and I can't get anything from you." She looked out the window shocked to see they had landed. Great they just got to New Orleans and it looked like they were going to celebrate their arrival by having a knock down, drag out fight. She didn't know why she was pushing him she didn't mean to be that kind of person but she needed something concrete from him. she couldn't be the one always giving and never receiving if they did this it would never last.

They didn't speak again and they walked down to their baggage. Kate watched silently as he grabbed their bags and led them out the entrance. Jack flagged a cab and they sat in silence for the half hour it took to get to the French Quarter. They pulled in front of the Omni Royal Orleans and Jack quietly got their things. Normally she would be hurting inside at his silence, afraid that he'd bring her to her room and just walk right out leaving her behind. But she was getting angry, how dare he expect her to be open with him and not expect the same in return. If he wanted this to be a no strings relationship then fine that would be acceptable behavior, except he didn't act that way. He held her close he called her baby he treated her softly. He referred to her as being his, those were markings of a relationship and she was tired of walking on eggshells with her feelings because she was afraid of his reaction. When they got to the room Kate slammed her bag down and turned to look at him. She could see he was just as angry his body tight and stressed. She sat on the bed and stared hard at him. He justl looked at her in return.

"What?" he said breaking the marathon silence.

Kate shook her head, "Nothing, I'm done talking I think it's your turn." She didn't know why she was nagging him like this why she was pushing him like this. Something was forcing her to do it. Like another presence in room was pushing her to push him.

"I have nothing to say." Jack said walking to the window and looking out at the streets ahead of him. He'd always wanted to visit New Orleans, back when he cared about things like vacations and tour guiding.

"Bullshit" Kate said and Jack exploded.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" he shouted but Kate held her ground though his tone scared her.

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she shouted right back at him. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I love you Jack and yeah it doesn't seem possible but guess what, it happened. I'm sick of being afraid of telling you how I feel because you might just up and leave."

Jack shook his head and looked back out the window. "I never told you that you couldn't feel something."

"Yeah you might not have said it but something tells me it's going to be rather discouraging me telling you I love you and only receiving silence in return." Kate said.

"I told you my standpoint on love, I didn't lie to you. Don't blame me because you chose to ignore it like you could cure me or something." Jack said. She noticed his hands were twitching. He went over to his bag and pulled out cigarettes. "I got them at the airport" he said before she could question where they had come from. He had needed a smoke so bad he hadn't had one in days and right now a cigarette and hard liquor would make him really happy.

Kate didn't say anything about his smoking she just looked at him. Finally she spoke. "You said your last relationship was with your wife, did she hurt you did she make you like this?" Kate asked.

Jack snorted. "No Sarah and I got married because it was expected of us. We made better friends than lovers, we divorced amicably I even went to her second wedding." He cut off like he wanted to say more but didn't.

"Please Jack, you've had whatever this is building inside of you for so long, please just tell me." Kate asked. Jack rubbed his eyes wearily and the tone of his voice changed.

"I couldn't even handle it Kate. I quit my job and went on some bizarre suicidal journey to escape it, how would you be able to handle it?" He said softly.

"The man I thought I loved sold me into prostitution, I loved him and he left me to be raped like some sex slave. I've been shot at and nearly raped by a madman with a knife and I'm still standing. I'm stronger than I look Jack." She said and she watched his shoulders droop in resignation.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" was all he said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"I lied to you when I said my last relationship was with my ex-wife. That's not true. I was involved with a woman after my divorce. I loved her dearly and her name was Isabelle but I called her Bella." Kate sat on the bed and waited as he spoke.

"We we're going to get married and everything. She was a school teacher and our families got along perfectly. Hell even Sarah liked her; I told you the divorce was amicable. I loved her so much that sometimes it hurt to look at her. She was kind and caring and gentle and perfect. One morning during the summer I left for work and Bella was going to run some errands and had a couple appointments. I was at work and got held up so I called home probably around five. The phone was answered it went to speaker phone but I couldn't quite hear her. That's when a male voice came on the line. He knew who I was he said _You__ must be Jack checking in on your lovely Isabelle. _My blood ran cold I didn't know the voice and why was he picking up my phone at home. The he spoke again. _Isabelle and I have had all day getting to know each other if you know what I mean. In fact I'm getting to know her right now._ I then heard her whimpering and I realized what was happening. This bastard was raping her and I was hearing it. I screamed into the phone for her to hold on that I was coming for her. I yelled for the receptionist to call 911 and get to my house. I stayed on the phone begging for Bella to just hang on I would be there soon. The phone went dead and I nearly went hysterical. I broke every speed limit trying to get there and when I arrived the cops were pulling in. I jumped from the car and they told me to stop but I didn't listen I just ran into the house screaming Bella's name.

He moved from the window and slid down to sit down. Kate felt her heart breaking as he told his story and she felt the fear that Bella mustn't have been ok by Jack's life. He was looking straight ahead and she knew he was in that moment re-living it all.

"The house looked like something out of a movie. Blood was everywhere, the floors the walls, the ceiling. Blood doesn't bother me I'm a doctor but this was different. This blood was Bella's it didn't belong all over it belonged inside her body. I finally found her in our bedroom. I've never seen that much blood before. She was on the bed with the blankets pulled up around her neck. Her eyes were closed but I knew I knew she wasn't breathing. I pulled the blankets back to see if I could help her. When I saw what he had did to her, what was left of her. I realized nothing could save her. The cops came in and dragged me out I remember a few of them seeing her and running out of the house to vomit. I felt so still and cold though my mind wouldn't wrap around it. I kept saying that wasn't her because no person could do that to another human being. I was trying to convince myself that it was a mannequin or something. It wasn't. The next few days passed in a complete blur all I knew was she was gone and if I had come home early or I don't know anything different I could have saved her. The police say she didn't make it to any of her appointments. She was supposed to be leaving right after me. I should have waited for her. The guy had come in right after I left and spent 8 hours with her. 8 hours torturing, raping and terrorizing her while I was at work. I should have have known something was wrong but I didn't what does that say about me, the woman I love is in horrific agony and I don't realize any of it?"

Kate moved to the floor desperate to comfort him to do anything to make it better though she knew she couldn't. She sat beside him and took his hand in hers. Surprisingly enough he didn't pull away he just kept telling his story that Kate prayed for both their sakes would end soon.

"They didn't have any leads on who the guy was or anything. After the funeral we spread her ashes in the ocean, she loved the water. We had her cremated, we had to. I stayed at a hotel I couldn't go home I couldn't see our house and remember what had happened in it. When I arrived the clerk said I had a package. It was an envelope with DVD's in it. Over 8 hours worth of footage." Jack said.

The meaning sank into Kate's mind and she let out a cry oh god this was too horrific.

"He taped everything he did to her. Every horrific moment for her he taped it like it was a trophy. I watched it all, I know it sounds sick but you have to understand she lived through 8 hours of it the least I could do the least I owed her was to live through it too. Do you know he strangled her and she died, and the bastard actually did CPR and brought her back so he could keep torturing her?" Jack shook his head his memories assaulting him. "She kind of went away, I mean after awhile I don't think she even realized what was happening to her, disassociation. Except the part of the video when I called, when she heard my voice she cried." Jack said and Kate covered her mouth stifling her sob of anguish. He killed her then, not kindly or mercifully but he butchered her. Finally by the grace of god she was gone and I knew she was no longer there feeling anything. I called the police and handed the Dvd's over. At that point I was gone Kate my life and will to live and capability of feeling died when she did." He leaned slightly against her and Kate moved closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his back and put her head on his shoulder.

"I became obsessed with finding him to make him pay for what he did to my Bella. I quit my job I stopped talking to my family I just wanted revenge. Then the police called they found him, he had a mask on during the video se you couldn't see his face but he had a tattoo. The police canvassed and found the artist who remembered the guy. They found him and arrested him." Jack said.

"Is he in jail?" Kate asked softly and Jack shook his head.

"No, some shrink came forward and said he was sick, William Bradley Sanders was his name. The doctor said Sanders was insane and had no idea what he was doing but now that he was on his meds he was perfectly fine and able to live in society. I'm a doctor and yes some people can change with medication but not this monster. The court let him out though. Not guilty by reason of Insanity. The police were outraged. Bella's family was shook to the core and I was beyond accord. I became obsessed with him. I like the police, knew he wasn't crazy and better now. So I followed him, I stalked him and sure enough two weeks later I saw him sit outside a house in a nice neighborhood. He staked out the house for three days and I watched every movement he made. I called the cops and told them what was happening but their hands were tied they couldn't arrest him technically he wasn't doing anything wrong. One police officer Detective Masters and I became friendly he understood where I was coming from and never told me to back off Sanders, like other cops did. The third day Sanders entered the house after the husband left and I followed him. He struck quick because by the time I kicked in the door he was on top of her hitting the wife. I ran and grabbed him off of her I was possessed I didn't see her I saw Bella. I started to pound the guy and she called 911. I beat him to death with my bare hands Kate, I killed him. The cops came and Masters showed up. No one knew what to do with me, technically I was a murderer. However when questioned the woman realized who Sanders was and what he would have done to her if I hadn't arrived. She quickly changed her story from me beating the man to death to me saving her life and Sanders and I struggling and me killing him in self defense. The police didn't really care and the DA didn't want to touch it and Sanders had no relatives or friends to fight for his cause so it was filed as self defense and brushed under the rug."

He looked up and at her for the first time since his story began, "I killed a man Kate. I was a doctor and swore an oath to Do No Harm and I took a life with no regret. There was no turning back for me after that. I just went dead inside and I left town with a goodbye to my family and Bella's I traveled and looked for ways to die taking unnecessary chances with my life. I would have killed myself directly but I knew Bella wouldn't want that, she wouldn't want me to live the way I was living anyway but at least I was breathing and trying. Then one day my fog covered existence cleared up and I was suddenly aware of something for the first time in a long time. A beautiful woman was looking at me while I was acting stupidly. That beautiful woman was you Kate. You woke me up from my living coma. I didn't see you again but then you were brought to me at the poker game. I had one night stands after Bella mostly just to dull the pain. I really didn't pay attention to them and afterwards mostly just felt guilt like I had cheated on Bella. I didn't feel that way with you Kate, I don't feel that way and that scares the living shit out of me. I failed her how can I deserve the chance to love again. You see why I can't love you Kate I don't deserve the right to." Jack said.

Kate felt the tears dripping down her face as she spoke. "Do you think Bella would want you to keep suffering like this Jack? She isn't suffering anymore why would she want you to. I didn't know her but I bet she wouldn't want this existence for you." Kate said stroking his hair.

"She would have liked you" Jack said looking at her. "She would have said you were spunky."

"I would have liked her too, we have a lot in common we both love you dearly and want the best for you." Kate said stroking his cheek. Jack didn't say anything but leaned in and Kate embraced him holding him in her arms as she heard him cry she rocked him gently whispering words of love and comfort.

Neither knew how long they stayed that way but some time later Jack pulled himself together and he looked at Kate.

"Maybe she led us together" he said quietly.

Kate smiled. "I like that thought"

Jack pulled her close and kissed her gently. It was a soft kiss and nothing too sensual, neither were ready to make love, not yet. Jack pulled away and looked into Kate's eyes.

"I love you" he said.

Ok there it is, it was a bit long but let me know what you think I know it was a bit dramatic more so than normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys sorry for the long wait thanks so much for the positive feedback for last chapter. I started getting some complaints on the violence of it but then I started getting really positive reviews so I appreciate it. Or those of you who PM'd me upset if you are still reading I'm sorry you didn't like it but I'm going to continue on with the story as it is. It is my choice to write it as much as it is your choice to not read it.

This will be a smutty chapter so be warned.

**CHAPTER 10**

Kate wasn't sure how long she sat that cradling Jack in her arms. Truthfully she didn't care and she'd stay there for days if it was needed. He had told her he loved her and her heart had sang. It was still cracked by his horrific story and her heart had broken for him and his pain. However it had sealed when he had spoken those words. She knew it was a big step for him and she would not treat it lightly. Kate wasn't stupid though and she knew that just because Jack had opened up to her didn't mean he was going to change over night. He was a hard man and he had let her in to see him vulnerable. He might have told her he loved her but there was a chance he would become even harder now after letting her see him so grief stricken.

That's why Kate knew she had to play her next cards carefully. Jack had fallen asleep against her and she knew when he awoke those first few minutes would be crucial. If played wrong Jack could easily shut her right back out and now hearing those three beautiful words from his lips Kate couldn't allow that to happen. She knew Jack had felt helpless during his ordeal with Bella and as his emotions overtook him and he had cried in her arms he had felt helpless once again. Kate knew when he woke up he would want to take those helpless feelings and shove them far away. Kate knew she would have to help him by basically giving him all control of her. She knew he would respond to being in charge of her of protecting her. Sure it probably wasn't the best move for the feminist movement Kate didn't give a shit. If she needed to be the willing female to his dominant male until he could come to grips with his feelings for her so be it.

Kate had listened to his story and had realized why his reaction to Marco had been so strong. He had probably flashed to Bella all over again when he thought Kate might suffer the same fate. He had killed Marco with no second thoughts to protect her. He had fought and protected his mate and that would be what Kate would do for him. She would fight and protect him by giving him full control of her. She shivered slightly it was funny no matter how far the human race got they still went to their animalistic instincts when it came down to it. She felt Jack stir within her embrace and she readied herself for him to awake.

Jack's eyelid fluttered a few times before his eyes snapped open and his beautiful brown orbs took in his surroundings. Kate had noticed this was always how he awoke, always on guard. He looked at her and she saw the memories of the last couple hours flood his memory. She felt his stiffen slightly and she knew she had to act quickly.

"Thank you" she said softly. Jack looked at her confused. She clarified her meaning. "Thank you for telling me about your past I appreciate the trust more than you'll know. And also thank you for protecting me against Marco." She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. She was truly grateful for him saving her but she knew she would never act this helpless around another male. It just happened though, Jack needed this. It was hard for Kate to completely understand her need to act as the vulnerable woman and she knew if Jack knew she was doing this on purpose it would blow up in her face. Her instincts told her though for Jack to completely embrace his feelings for her and not shut down on her she was going to make him protect and care for her. If she had jumped him with words of love in response to his right away Kate knew he would shut down. It would be too much for him. This way he could get used to the fact he loved her as he cared for her. It might not make a whole lot of sense but Kate's instincts told her this was the right thing to do to get Jack back on his feet she had to take his helplessness away from him and give him back the sense of being in charge again.

Jack rubbed his hands along her back stroking her hair. When he awoke had been slightly nervous. He had told Kate he loved her and he meant it. He had just been terrified slightly that Kate would pounce on him and start making wedding plans or something. He knew it was stupid but his chest had contracted uneasily when he first saw her. He did love her but he wasn't ready to just open up and give her everything just yet. He still had to work out a lot of his feelings about Bella before he could consider a real future with Kate. That's why he liked his arrangement with Kate. They could be together but not have the pressure of the future on them. At least he thought that until he opened his eyes and waited for the fallout of his words to hit.

Instead of being overbearing and pushy like Jack found some women to be Jack found Kate to be the complete opposite. She hadn't even mentioned his confession of love, instead she was burrowed in his arms as her memories of Marco must have been assaulting her. The truth of how close she came to ending up like Bella must have sunk in with her and it was catching up to her. Jack immediately took control of the situation holding her tight. It was his job to protect her and damn if he wasn't going to do just that. He had failed Bella but he would never fail Kate like that, he would die first.

Kate felt the change in Jack and she stifled the small smile that threatened to expose itself. She had felt how uncomfortable he was when he awoke and Kate wondered if he thought she would jump him with words like wedding, and reception and cake. She felt his body change when he realized she was seeking him for comfort, his demeanor changed and the helpless man turned into the protector just as she had predicted. Now that his anxiety that Kate would go out and buy a white dress the minute he turned his back was gone, he could concentrate on taking care of her and protecting her while he got used to the idea that he loved her.

"Its ok baby," he said his voice slightly rough. "No one will ever hurt you again, I won't allow it Kate. I will protect you with my last breath." Jack said solidly.

Kate sat back and looked at him her eyes wet with unshed tears. It was funny she started this as a strategic play and somehow it was turning real his words were affecting her and she found herself really wanting to turn her control over to him, not to boost his ego but because she needed to be fully possessed by him. She may have started out as hunter to his prey but suddenly things were changing and the funny thing was Jack had no clue this was all happening.

"I'm so sorry that you suffered the way you did Jack." Kate nuzzled his face.

"I'm learning to live with it" Jack said stroking her back.

"Make love to me Jack, make me yours" Kate whispered and Jack's whole body tensed in anticipation. "I'm not Bella and I can't be to you what she was but I am Kate and I want to be what you need." She whispered the game was over she truly wanted to be his willing female.

Jack practically snarled as he got to his feet taking her with him. The woman he loved was practically pleading with him to take care of her and he wouldn't let her down. He pressed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Bella isn't here Kate it is just you and me" he said. "I loved her yes, but you and her are alike in ways that you are so different in others. She was delicate to the point of fragile. I sometimes was afraid to touch her because I thought she'd shatter. You burn hot for me, you lean into my touch and you set me on fire. You let me touch you and taste you in ways that if I tried with Bella she probably would have had a heart attack. I loved her yes, but my love for her is in the past. She is tucked in my heart in her own place but my heart beats for you Kate I love you now and I don't ever see that changing." He leaned in kissing her hungrily.

Kate's back arched as his body covered hers and his mouth took hers. She couldn't help but feel the relief flow through her as he told her she didn't have to compete with Bella's ghost. He had also given her his words of love again. Kate had thought she would have to work hard to get him to admit it to her again but he had surprised her. His need to take care of her was stronger in him than she had initially thought. She didn't need to play games to stroke his ego or manipulate him to make him feel safe with her. This love didn't need to be led along it was fine on its own carving its own path.

Kate hungrily kissed him back fully participating in the kiss. The need to let him dominate her became a need to dominate each other. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled his mouth away as the garment cleared him and she tossed it into the corner. Kate's hands went to his exposed chest touch him as much as possible. He thrust his clothes covered body against her when she tweaked his nipple.

"God baby I need to bury myself so deep inside you." He said as he yanked her blouse from her. Kate grappled with his jeans and finally got them undone. The sound of her lowering his zipper seemed to fill the whole room and it made them even hotter for each other as the sound was a sign of things to come. Kate ripped her skirt and panties away from her and Jack rid himself of his pants. When he was naked he looked at her like she was a steak and he a starving man. He made his way up her body placing pen mouth kisses along her breasts, neck, throat and finally her hungry mouth. Kate spread her legs for him wrapping them around his waist. He pushed the tip of his rock hard penis into her opening and Kate sighed happily only to get annoyed when he stopped there not moving. She looked at him and saw he was watching her bemused.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as if he had no idea his teasing was enough to drive her insane.

"Dammit Jack" she bit out trying to push on her own accord to take him in her but he was holding her hips steady.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what, god please just enter me please" she begged.

"Like this?" Jack asked with a grin only pushing in a slight inch. Kate moaned in frustration her body was humming and her vaginal walls were desperately trying to squeeze him within her but he wasn't far enough inside her. "What do you want?" Jack asked his voice husky.

Kate moaned losing her mind. "Fuck me dammit fuck me hard" she ordered and this time Jack obliged her.

He gave a good thrust filling her with the one push. Kate screamed her body accepting him fully.

"Like this Kate?" Jack asked slightly breathlessly.

Kate gave a moan. "So deep" she whimpered.

Jack grinned and began to thrust inside of her deeper and deeper. The sound of their bodies hitting against each other the bed squeaking and their gratuitous moans were all that could be heard. Jack pounded into her branding her to him. Kate held him tightly as he thrust in and out of her. She felt her release coming and before she could prepare for it, her body arched in bliss as her orgasm ripped through her and she shook with pleasure in his embrace. When the pleasure passed Kate looked up at him and smiled happily. He was still hard inside of her when Kate had an idea. She pushed against his shoulders.

"Pull out" she whispered but she smiled reassuring him it wouldn't be for long. Jack eased his heavy and hard cock from her body and Kate couldn't help but stare at it. He was solid in his need for her and he was covered in her juices from her own release. She stretched on her stomach and gently ran her hands along her ass cheeks. "Jack?" she asked softly.

Jack eyes widened ever so slightly. "Are you sure?" He asked when he realized what she wanted him to do.

Kate pushed her self up to look back at him. "I want to experience this with you" she whispered. She smiled shyly. "I can't give you my virginity but I can give you this." She said blushing and Jack leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

"Promise you will tell me if you want to stop or if it hurts?" he asked and Kate nodded. She rolled back onto her stomach. Jack straddled the back of her legs. He dipped his fingers into her to gathering her wetness on his fingers which he used to lubricate himself. He gently eased her cheeks apart and saw her tight little hole. "Here we go baby." He said. He had taken other woman this way but those women were pretty slutty and used to this kind of invasion he had never taken a woman anally for her first time before. He remembered how tight she had been when he had slipped his finger inside her and she had accepted him easily. He hoped it would be just as easy with his cock.

With one hand bracing himself he used the other to lead him self to her. When he managed to get to the tight hole he took a deep breath. He pushed his tip in gently and he felt Kate stiffen and moan. "You have to relax baby" he bit out and he felt her calm down. He pushed in a little father and Kate whispered stop.

He froze and was about to pull out in fear of scaring or hurting her. She surprised him though.

"Don't move stay where you are" she whispered she pulled her legs up to fold underneath her. The change in positing opened her self more to him and Jack suspected her curled tightly practically in a ball would be more comfortable for her. He eased in farther and he listened as Kate whimpered.

"Don't stop Jack please keep going" she begged gripping the sheets tightly in her hands. Jack eased farther into her until he was halfway inside. She was so tight Jack thought he might lose consciousness. His cock was throbbing as her walls pressed tight around him. He pushed in farther and Kate arched and whimpered his name.

"Here we go" he bit out and with a thrust he buried himself inside her ass. He paused as he waited for Kate's reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Kate began to writhe and moan beneath him. He leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder and leaned in to suck on her neck. Kate tilted her head back to give him better access.

"So deep" she whispered as their lips collided in a frenzied kiss. Jack eased her gently up on to her knees so she was upright with him her back against his chest. He took his hands and with his talented fingers entered her vaginally from the front. He used three fingers and Kate felt like she had never been stretched like this before. He was taking her from both ends and he began to thrust his cock gently inside her ass as he co-incited thrusts with his fingers inside of her.

Kate was overwhelmed with sensations. He was so deep inside her ass that is caused pleasurable pain. Every time it would get to the point of pain and she readied herself for the pain it never came and all she felt was pleasure. She kept clenching around him without even meaning to and the effect of it was to make him harder within her. His fingers were plunging in and out of her and stroking her clit. Kate looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. She shocked her self how wonton she looked as this man double penetrated her.

He began to thrust harder on both ends and before Kate knew it she was coming hard though this time it was different more sensual as she clenched down on both his fingers and cock. She writhed and moaned beneath him and seconds later Jack couldn't take it and he erupted inside her filling her with his release. They collapsed on the bed. Kate resting her head near her knees that were pulled tight against her chest. Jack tried to rest on his arms and not her as to not squish her. He then pulled out of her just as gently as he entered her. When he was free of her body her rolled her gently on her back. She looked up at him with glazed slightly stunned eyes.

"Are you ok Kate?" He asked concerned by her lethargic behavior, what if he had hurt her?

Kate answered by moaning with pleasure and lifting herself to press her lips against his. "God Jack that was amazing" she whispered settling back on the bed and yawning. Jack realized he had worn her out and he couldn't help but smile at that thought. He got up and pulled the covers down and managed to maneuver her into the bed and her head rested on the pillows. He then crawled in next to her where he found her string at him still slightly dazed with love in her eyes.

"I love you" she said tiredly and he smiled.

"I love you too" he said.

Kate yawned and snuggled into his chest. "I think since we are in New Orleans in seems only fitting we should hit up a sex shop" she said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked with an amused smirk and he kissed her forehead smoothing her hair back.

"I think we should get a copy of the Kama Sutra and try every position" she said with a satisfied smirk. Jack groaned if she kept this up she'd get him hard all over again.

"If that's what you want to do" he said shaking his head amused as he watched her eyes flutter closed.

"I want to do everything with you" she sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

Jack held her close watching over her until he felt his own eyes droop shut. He would wake them up for dinner in a bit right now he just wanted to sleep with the woman he loved.

Ok gang there it is tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's been a long time so please don't hate me, I'll try to make it a chapter worth your wait.

**CHAPTER 11**

The humidity settled over the lovers as they walked hand in hand down Poydras Street. They had eaten dinner at a hole in the wall restaurant called Mothers that had Seafood Gumbo that was to die for. Kate couldn't stop smiling she was so happy. She was starting a new life and she had a man that though it defied all odds, she loved and wanted to spend her life with.

"You probably need a computer" Jack said. Kate was leaning on his shoulder and the sound of jazz music drifted over them as it came from a club down the street.

"A computer?" Kate asked. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"You're a writer? You probably need a computer, and a desk? We should just get you your own office." He said thinking. He halted when Kate came to a sudden stop, he looked at her curiously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well yeah I mean will that work for you?" Jack asked not sure why Kate was looking at him so surprised.

"I just can't believe you thought about it, I mean I'm kind of surprised you remembered I'm a writer." Kate said.

Jack frowned. "Uh have I been a jerk or something? Because you telling me what you do for a living is kind of important. Did I miss something?"

Kate giggled at his confusion and she pulled him over and they sat on a street bench. "I didn't mean to make it sound like that, I was just surprised you remembered I was a writer, we really haven't talked about it and let's be honest our conversations have usually consisted of…well not really talking." She said blushing. "I'm just touched you would think of something so kind as getting me an office to work in. When I was with Sawyer, he never really took my writing seriously." Kate said with a shrug.

Jack pulled Kate into his lap, "That's because Sawyer was a dickless weasel." He said matter of fact. Kate laughed at his crude description of her ex.

"Jack" she said laughing though she tried to make her voice stern. She gave up when she saw the mock innocent look on Jack's face. "Well you we all know you don't have that problem." Her voice dropped seductively as she remembered all the times Jack very much proved he was well equipped.

"Not with you I don't" he shook his head. "I swear I just look at you and I get hard. You're killing me sweetheart." He said and Kate giggled. She looked up and down the street and noticed they were pretty much alone. She turned in his lap so that she was straddling him. She leaned and kissed him slowly but sensually. She slipped her tongue into his mouth just far enough to tease the tip of his. Jack let her take the lead and set the pace. Though if he had his way Kate would spend the rest of her life naked in his bed, he liked it when she took control. He enjoyed that she seemed to be just as possessive of him as he was of her. Kate pulled away and smiled shyly at him, which still amused him that she could be shy after everything they have done.

"I want you" she said stroking his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently though his eyes turned dark with passion. "You have to be sore." He said brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe a little, but not enough to not want you again." Kate said leaning down and brushing her lips across his.

"Well you convinced me" he said with a satisfied smiled. "Back to the room we go." He started to scoot her off of him.

"No" Kate said, not budging. "Here" she said looking him straight in the eye.

Jack raised his eyebrows and gave her a cocky grin. "You uh want to have sex here?" he asked.

Kate nodded, she looked around, the sidewalk was close to empty and they were in the shadows and anyone walking by would just see two people making out but that was it. She lifted up onto her knees and hiked her skirt up. Jack didn't need to be told twice and he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened penis. Kate licked her lips when she saw his throbbing member, she was suddenly torn between wanting to suck on him or to put him inside of her and ride him. The need to feel him deep within her won so with a little maneuvering she pulled her panties to the side and lowered herself over him, taking him deep within her body. They both sighed as she sank all the way taking him to the hilt. She moaned slightly as Jack helped her straighten her legs so they went from on her knees to her legs wrapped around him.

"Fuck baby." Jack swore, she was so wet and even though they had had a lot of sex she was still so tight around him. He leaned forward and kissed her hungrily. Kate moaned as she slowly rocked upon him riding him. Jack noticed a couple walking down the street and whispered in Kate's ear.

"We're about to have an audience so try to keep the moaning to a minimum." He teased. She answered by using her sharp little teeth to bite his shoulder. Jack repaid her the favor by thrusting hard and deep up inside of her. Kate had to use all of her restraint to not scream. She sat up and looked over and saw the couple coming closer. She looked at Jack and saw him smiling evilly at her. She realized he wanted to make her moan in front of the people. She narrowed her eyes and squeezed him hard with her internal muscles. Jack's head fell back and he bit his lip as he controlled his body from exploding inside of her.

He gripped her thighs hard and held her still as he thrust inside of her over and over. Kate buried her face in his neck meeting his thrusts with her own. The couple was right in front of them and Kate couldn't help but take a peek at them to see if they were watching. For some reason the thought of people watching them have sex was a crazy turn on. The man was looking ahead but Kate could see the woman was watching them. She could also see the woman wasn't looking at them with disgust but with fevered interest. Kate smiled at the woman and bit her lip as Jack thrust up inside of her. The woman smiled coyly and took the arm of the man she walked with. Kate knew the two would be having wild sex tonight. She turned to Jack and kissed him deeply. She got lost in the sensation of him deep inside of her along with his tongue deep in her mouth. Suddenly she felt Jack stiffen and swear. An older man and woman had sat on the bench next to theirs. Not close enough to see what they were doing but if they looked close they would see everything.

Kate couldn't stop though Jack's cock was dragging along her clit with every thrust and she was getting so close to her release. Fuck em if they wanted to watch they could have a free show. She sat up and rode Jack hard. Jack leaned forward and pressed his mouth against her neck as he pumped in and out of her. He could feel her wetness and knew she was close. Kate moaned and Jack pulled her mouth to his. The elderly couple had figured out what was going on and had made a hasty exit. Jack looked around and saw no one was around, he stood up and kept Kate's legs wrapped around him. The gravity of their position pulled her down farther on him. He gripped her thighs and pumped in and out of her hard and fast. The feel of his denim jeans on the inside of her thighs was beyond erotic and set her over the edge. Kate screamed as her orgasm took over her and she clenched tight around him as she writhed in his arms in ecstasy. Her orgasm prodded his and with three solid thrusts he came hard his semen jetting deep inside of her body. She moaned as she felt his scalding release flood her body. When they had both come down Jack moved back to the bench and sat down. They kissed lazily their tongues tasting and dragging along each others. When they pulled away for air they rested their foreheads against each other.

"We better get moving before that elderly couple has the chance to report us to the cops." Jack said with a smile. Kate stood on shaky legs moaning as his now soft penis slipped out of her body. He zipped up quickly and noticed her furrowed expression.

"What's wrong" he asked standing next to her. He noticed she blushed slightly.

"I can't wear my panties I'm all wet between my release and yours." Kate said. She shimmied the panties down and avoiding Jack's gaze she tried to clean herself up with the scrap of fabric. She threw them in the trash next to them. She looked up at Jack who was smiling softly at her. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I should probably start using rubbers, make it easier on you." He said stroking her hair. Kate wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No" she said stubbornly. A little discomfort was worth the feel of Jack's coming deep inside of her. "I don't want anything between us."

Jack smiled. "What do you say we head to one of these Jazz Clubs, you can use the washroom and we can listen to a little music." Jack suggested and Kate nodded. "Then again knowing that you don't have any underwear on I might be inclined to follow you into the bathroom before you clean up. No reason to have to clean up twice." He said with a wolfish grin.

Kate rolled her eyes and gave him a small shove, "Easy tiger I think we've hit my limit for awhile. I think I need to rest in a warm bath before I let you back inside." She gigged.

"Sore?" he asked throwing his arm around her shoulder. Though his action was nonchalant the tone of his voice told her he was concerned about her soreness.

"Nothing a little TLC wouldn't take care of" Kate said snuggling close to him, she felt Jack chuckle as he took her hand in his.

"You know before you I was never one to cuddle, snuggle or even hold hands," he said looking at their entwined hands. "Now I'm supposed to be in charge of TLC?" he asked and Kate could hear the humor in his voice.

"Yup" Kate said. "I'm going to take a long bath, and will probably will need a massage." She said poking him in the side. "But the good thing is this goes both ways. I am in charge of all of your TLC needs."

"Good to know" Jack said as they entered the club. Jack found a table and Kate went to attempt to clean up a little. She came back and the couple enjoyed just sitting together listening to the music. Jack could tell Kate was getting tired so he paid their tab and pulled Kate to her feet. They were on their way to the door when Kate heard a familiar voice.

"Freckles?"

Kate stiffened and turned and her voice turned icy and hate filled.

"Sawyer" she spat out when she saw her ex standing there in front of her.

Ok so I know it's been awhile but please review, it makes me feel special if people care hehe.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok crew here is my next update.

**CHAPTER 12**

Kate stared at Sawyer as her mind to wrap around the fact that the lousy son of a bitch was standing right in front of her. She didn't have a chance to react though because she felt an iron grip on her arm. She turned to see Jack standing beside her. He looked relaxed and calm but his grip on her arm told her otherwise. She knew what Jack was capable of, he had killed for her. In her mind she knew Sawyer's minutes on earth were limited. She wasn't sure if she should be disturbed by the only thing bothering her about the idea of Jack killing Sawyer was she didn't want Jack to get in trouble.

"Introduce me to your friend." Jack said in a steely voice though Kate knew Jack knew this was Sawyer she went ahead and did it.

"Jack, this is my ex Sawyer. You know the one who tried to screw over Atid and then left me behind to work his debt off in the brothel." Kate said looking at Jack keep her voice light so as to not to draw too much attention to the trio. She wasn't sure what Jack was going to do so the less people to take notice of them the better.

"Freckles, I didn't leave you behind baby." Sawyer said giving her his charming grin which to Kate now seemed so sleazy.

"Oh and what are you doing in New Orleans then?" Kate asked bitterly.

"I couldn't get work in Thailand so I came here to make enough money to pay my debt and get you back." Sawyer explained knowing he could get Kate to forgive him, the only problem was who was this guy with her?

"That was months ago Sawyer" Kate spat out. She realized she was losing control so she pulled back and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter though because I'm home now." She took a step closer to Jack, "I'm home and happy with Jack."

"What? This guy?" Sawyer said skeptically. "Come on baby don't be mad I was coming back for you I swear and this guy can't possibly give you half of what I can."

"What, like an std?" Kate asked and Jack had to stifle his chuckle, though he was furious and his mind was running with ideas of how to rid the world of this trash he didn't try to keep Kate from having her say in the matter. If she wanted to scream and berate Sawyer then he would let her, then he would kill the man.

"You never were very smart Sawyer," Kate said. "You're looking at Jack and you don't sense any kind of danger. That's why you spend most of your life on the run. You're like the stupid wildebeest that gets eaten by the lion because it has no clue what's going on around it."

"Listen here" Sawyer grabbed her arm but his grip didn't last long. Just as soon as Sawyer touched her Kate was gone and tucked safely behind Jack who was now in front of Sawyer. He had allowed Kate to have her fun, now it was his turn.

"You won't touch her again." Jack said coldly.

"Oh I won't?" Sawyer challenged. He was thrown when Jack gave him a slow and easy grin.

"I don't like it when people touch what belongs to me, and Kate is mine." Jack said. Normally Kate would roll her eyes and take offense to being talked about like a piece of property but she sure wasn't going to argue with Jack about that at this moment.

"You're kidding me?" Sawyer laughed with a tinge of nervousness. "Look man this is between Kate and me, I mean I get you two may be together but let's face it Kate and I have history and she always comes back to me so why don't you just sever all ties, save your time and efforts and run along."

Jack tilted his head to Kate. "Is your arm ok?" she nodded and held it up to see there were no marks left from Sawyer's grip. "Kate sweetheart why don't you explain to Sawyer what I did to the last man that touched you against your will."

"You killed him." Kate said lowering her voice slightly to not be overheard. Jack didn't seem to care if anyone heard him in fact he kept his eyes on Sawyer never looking away.

"What?" Sawyer asked slightly stunned. "You're fucking kidding me, you didn't kill anyone."

"He snapped his neck." Kate said. "It was horrible but the man was going to rape, torture and kill me. Jack saved my life. Oh and he rarely ever kids."  
"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Freckles?" Sawyer turned his eyes to her. "Are you scared of this guy, is he keeping you against your will, I'll get you away from him if you want."

"He isn't keeping me against my will in fact when he suggested we go our separate ways I snapped and threw a temper tantrum. Nope I'm with Jack 100 percent. The only thing that has me worried Sawyer, is what he's going to do to you. You see we just got to New Orleans and I really love it here and I know if Jack kills you we will probably have to leave and I really don't want to leave." Kate said rubbing Jack's arm. She knew she sounded carefree and light but she really was terrified inside, she didn't want Jack to do anything that could cause himself harm.

"You've hooked up with a murderer, what has happened to you Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"Jack is not a murderer." Kate's eyes flashed. "He is a good and honorable man, something you would know nothing about. He killed a monster in order to save my life and his own. And you left me behind to be raped and abused by strangers. I got lucky though and Atid took pity on me and didn't make me turn tricks. I waitressed and all of my tips went to him. That was fine until he needed more of the money you owed him and then I was told I was going to have to start whoring myself out. I was blessed because Atid gave me away to a friend of his for my first time out, Jack. But Jack wasn't some creepy John, he didn't want sex from me, just to be left alone. I saw in him a man who I wanted to be with so I went with him and we're together now and thanks to him I never had to whore myself out for money not once. If Jack does kill you, or maybe I do it, no jury will ever convict when they learn about what you did. So don't you dare try to say anything against Jack's character." She was practically screaming so Jack took her by the arm and led her outside to get a breath of fresh air. Not knowing when to fold, Sawyer followed them out.

"I was coming back Freckles, I have almost all the money saved up. I was planning on getting the rest tonight and was going to leave in the next day to get you back." Sawyer insisted.

"Well you are a little late Sawyer, A psychopath shot up the place and killed practically everyone inside. I barely escaped with my life and wouldn't have if Jack hadn't been there." Kate said.

"Wait, Atid is dead?" Sawyer asked the wheels turning. "Baby that's great now I don't have to pay him the money and you and I can use it to…" he didn't get to finish the sentence because Jack's fist came out and smashed him in the face. Sawyer hit the pavement like a sack of potatoes. Kate had never felt so disgusted in her life; the man didn't care about what he did to her just that is debt was settled.

Jack knelt down and spoke darkly to the man. "The debts have been passed on to the Ruiz organization, they have taken over Atid's business. The guy Marco Ruiz who shot the place up is dead now for trying to hurt Kate but let me explain this to you he has brothers who are more vicious and cruel than Marco could ever be. They now own your debt and believe me they won't be as forgiving to you as Atid was. They will hunt you down, torture you in ways that you can't even begin to imagine and still make you pay the debt off. So I advise you get that money together real quick for them or you won't survive very long. And Sawyer you ever come after Kate again, or make her unhappy in any kind of way, you will wish the Ruiz boys got a hold of you before I do. Got it?" Jack asked. He didn't wait for an answer, he took Kate's hand and pulled her after him as he walked down the sidewalk.

His long legs took him in large strides and Kate had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"Jack slow down." She asked.

He came to a complete stop and she ran into him. "What the hell were you thinking being with a piece of shit like that?" he asked his voice harsh and angry. Kate understood he wasn't really angry with her but at the situation and probably the fact that he really wanted to kill Sawyer and didn't. So she chose to sooth him the best she could.

"Because I hadn't found you yet." She said simply. "You were the one I had been waiting for all of my life." Jack stared at her his eyes burning black. Jack leaned down and took her mouth hungrily. His tongue plundered her mouth with total domination.

He pulled away and gripped her hand. Minutes later they were in their hotel room. Jack didn't say anything but he checked the window and the locks.

"I don't think Sawyer followed us but I just want to be sure." He went over to his bag and pulled his gun out and set it on the nightstand.

"How did you get that through airport security?" she asked.

"It was in my suitcase so it wasn't like I could get access to it, that and I bribed security." he said with a grin and she rolled her eyes. "What? I love this gun." He said with a mock pout.

Kate looked around and sighed, "I can't believe we ran into Sawyer, hopefully he gets the point and leaves town, I don't want to ever see him again." She said. Jack walked over to her and turned him so they were facing each other.

"It doesn't matter if he stays or not, he won't be a problem any more." Jack said.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself." Kate said with a small smile.

"I mean what I said Kate." He said while he unbuttoned her top. "You belong to me and I protect what's mine. And tonight there is going to be no doubt about that."

"Tonight?" Kate asked with a moan when his hand moved inside the fabric to cup her lace clad breast.

"Tonight you are going to know that you are min, no questions asked. I noticed you took offense to that when I said it to sawyer, but too bad." He gripped her and kissed her deeply. Kate couldn't fight him if she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him make love to her mouth with his. He lowered her onto the bed and quickly stripped her of her clothes. When she was naked she watched as he undressed and she felt the moisture gathering between her legs at the sight of his naked body. He gave her an arrogant grin when he noticed her staring hungrily at his enlarged penis.

"See something you like?" he asked and she nodded licking her lips. He moved to the side of the bed and she sat up and took him into her hands. She stroked him lovingly and then licked his tip gently. She looked up to watch his expression when she took him into her mouth. She was rewarded as his eyes rolled back and he let out a groan of pleasure. Kate worked her mouth up and down him sucking and licking his every inch. She was amazed as he grew harder in her mouth. She massaged his balls and knew he was getting close. He pulled away from her and Kate let out a protest. She wanted him to come in her mouth.

Jack had enough messing around he hauled her onto the bed so her head was resting on the pillows. He stretched atop of her and Kate quickly spread her legs so he rested at her apex. Jack led himself to her entrance and before thrusting inside he could feel her heat and wetness and knew she was ready for him.

He gripped her chin and tilted it so she was looking at him.

"You're mine Kate" and with that he pushed deep inside her. Kate let out a moan as he penetrated her deeply. Jack swore she was so wet, tight and hot for him. It didn't matter how many times he took her she fit him perfectly. He pulled out so the head of his cock dragged across her entrance and he thrust back inside of her. Kate's legs lifted higher on his waist so that he sank deeper inside of her. Her nails dug into the muscles of his back and he pushed in and out of her. Kate tilted her head back to let out a cry of passion and Jack took advantage of the position to bury his face in her neck. He nibbled the sensitive skin her scent driving him into oblivion. Kate could feel her orgasm building so she thrust up against him hard and was rewarded by his moan of pleasure.

"Jack, oh god Jack" she moaned "I'm so close please oh fuck" she screamed as the waves of release washed over her body. The tightening of her internal muscles sent him over the edge and he gritted his teeth as his release exploded deep within her. They collapsed on the bed in a tangle of legs and arms. Kate held him close with her arms and legs loving how his weight was covering her like a warm blanket. They were both exhausted and they fell asleep in that position. Many times during the night, Jack woke her up by moving inside of her thrusting, sometimes slow and softly and other times hard and fast. Kate wasn't sure if they ever stopped making love the entire night as Jack stayed deep inside of her even when they were sleeping.

Kate awoke to feel Jack on top of her. She smiled he was still within her even though he was soft. The only time he had left her body the entire night was when he was changing their positions. There was no doubt in her mind that she belonged to him. She couldn't tell if Jack had been disturbed by seeing Sawyer in a jealous way, could he imagine Sawyer's words coming true and her going back to him? Never would that happen.

She sensed he was awake when she felt him harden inside of her. She smiled she was sore but had one more go in her. She stroked his hair and he raised his head and kissed her deeply as they rocked into a gentle rhythm that brought them both to a beautiful release. When they had recovered Jack looked at her.

"I'm sorry you are probably crushed and sore" he said. Kate shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. I loved sleeping with you while you were inside me, it was so wonderful." She stretched beneath him.

Jack slowly eased out of her and they both moaned. Jack lay on his side and stroked her belly and moved his hand down to cup her center. He didn't penetrate her just massaged.

"I think it's time for you to take a warm bath." Jack said.

"You are probably going to have to carry me to the bath, I don't know if I can walk." She said.

Jack looked at her, "Are you in hurting bad baby?" he asked.

"No just sore, I think I'm going to have to put a stop on sex for a day or two Jack, we've been making love non stop since we met. I think I need a break." She said stroking his hair.

"It will probably kill me but ok." Jack said with an impish grin, "Though I think making love to you with my mouth wouldn't be too bad." He said evilly.

Kate giggled and smacked his arm and then let out a loud laugh as he hauled her off the bed into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

--

Sawyer stared up at the hotel he saw his Freckles enter with that guy. His mind was turning and spinning with ideas of how to get her back. He needed to get rid of this Jack character first. He went back over their conversation, from the night before. Jack had killed this Marco Ruiz and Sawyer's debt just happened to be owned by the Ruiz family now that Atid was dead. He wondered if they would go easy on his debt if he gave them information on the man who killed one of their family members. Bye Bye Jack and hello Kate. And they thought he was stupid. He smiled as he walked away from the hotel a smile on his face.

Ok guys so what do you think. Please review. Also some of this smut was inspired by Linda Howard's Heart of Fire.


End file.
